Kara, Meet The Redneck
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: Kara has been surviving with her sister Carol and their group led by Rick Grimes. She never thought she would be thankful to have experienced the apocalypse but when she bumps into a certain Redneck named Daryl, that soon changes. Daryl/OC.
1. The Intro

I put my hair into a braid and sighed. I didn't look like myself at all. I hadn't showered in a week, which is not saying much, but after all that I had been through I was caked in dirt and dried blood. The only thing recognizable about me was my set of ocean blue eyes, and my hair.

"Kara! You're going to want to see this!" Rick yelled as I stepped out of my tent.

It had been two weeks since this outbreak. I was in Atlanta with my family when the first case was reported. We didn't think of it much. It was just another crazy news report you heard of, something strange happening in a faraway place. But 2 days later, it happened to our neighbor. I went out of my house for a second and saw him in his backyard huddled over his dog. I ran over to him to ask what was wrong.

"Mr. Barnes?" I had asked him. He had looked up at me after a few minutes, his face covered with blood.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I had asked him and rushed to his side to help. But of course, he didn't need my help. He lunged at me and then I saw that his dog's insides were ripped open. Mr. Barnes climbed on top of me, his jaw moving the whole time trying to catch at something in the air. I screamed as his fingers dug into the side of my blouse and scratched at the side of my stomach.

I had screamed again when I heard Carol come out. She had yelled my name and bashed Mr. Barnes head in with a gardening tool. Blood spilled out from his wound and dripped all over me. I had shut my eyes in disgust and got up after lifting his body from above me.

"Kara, come on!" Rick yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming" I said and headed towards where he was.

"We found these out while out on a run" He said gesturing to two people on his side.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They saved our life. There was a herd nearby and we got jumped. They're going to stay with us for a few days" Shane said.

I glanced over at the two men. One of them was bald and had a sly smile on his smile while the other had almost shoulder length hair. He had a concerned, almost blank look on his face. The bald one winked at me.

He had a knife in his hand and a gun at his holster .The other only had a crossbow slung over his shoulder. They both looked like shit.

"Hey Kara" Glenn said and stepped out from behind them "Meet our new recruits, Merle and Daryl Dixon"

_**A/N: Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue! Review, Follow, Like! **_


	2. New Recruits

**_A/N: So you might have noticed that Rick is part of the camp just one week after the outbreak. This is because in my story, he got better and didn't wake up from the coma afterwards but actually before._**

**_Thanks to my 5 new followers, I love you guys!_**

**_Alexa Twilight_**

**_GxMxM_**

**_JackSparrowsWench92_**

**_Shaniqua Nunyadambidness_**

**_kelizabeth13_**

**_And btw just so you get an idea of what Kara looks like, check out my cover picture._**

* * *

** DARYL**

"Let's bail" Merle said to me. We couldn't bail, they needed our help and I wasn't the kind to leave people by the side of the road.

"Baby brother, let's just go. They can find another car" Merle said. He was riding shotgun.

"Merle, they need our help" I said and stopped the car.

"What are doing? We're on a highway, you'll get us both kille-" He stopped and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lookie what we have here" He pointed at the 5 people. They seemed to be holding a rifle each. They looked well armed and well stocked. They had baskets of food in their arms.

"What, Merle? Change of mind?" I asked him.

"Let's go, pick em up. They might have a camp nearby. We'll get all their stuff and move out tomorrow morning"

"You want to rob them?" I asked, not that shocked actually. Knowing my brother, this was a normal thing for him.

"Hell yeah I want what they got" He said "You with me on this right, baby brother?"

I wasn't entirely but I had to agree with him because there was no other way I could get him to help them.

I nodded and drove up to them. They seemed to be well trained; they were in some kind of formation, shooting at all the zombies that surrounded them. A herd of about 20-30.

"Hey, get in!" Merle yelled at them and unlocked all the doors. They quickly threw their stuff in and piled inside. They closed the doors and we drove off.

"Thank you" One of them said, he was out of breath. There was an Asian guy, a pretty lady, another guy, one blonde woman and a cop.

"Much obliged" Merle said and grinned at them and the stuff in their hands.

"So you have a camp?" I asked. The Asian guy said yes and the cop gave us directions.

"I'm Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl. What are your names?" He asked, turning around to face them.

"I'm Rick; this is my wife Lori. That's Glenn, Shane and Amy" The cop said.

"Thank you both so much" Amy said.

"No problem" I said and we reached their camp. It was high up in the mountains so it was safe from walkers. I parked the car right next to a big RV and we stepped out. Rick went ahead and called someone named Kara. Amy and Shane were unloading their stuff and ours while Lori and Carl went off to join a lady and her daughter.

Kara stepped up to us and narrowed her eyes. It's like she was thinking whether we were going to be useful to the camp or not.

"What happened?" She asked the cop. He looked well enough to be her brother but I don't think he was. Judging by the way they were standing, a few feet apart, and the color of their eyes. Merle always said it was stupid, my observation skills since they never had any use. But after the apocalypse, it certainly worked wonders for me since I could spot walkers from miles.

The girl was covered in dirt; she looked like she had taken a bath in mud.

"They saved our life" Shane said "They're going to stay with us for a few days"

I glanced over at Merle who winked at Kara. No matter what happened, for him it always came down to girls. He had pretty good taste but I didn't really get it with this woman. It wasn't like she was gorgeous and Merle always only went for that.

* * *

**KARA**

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Rick.

"Help them settle in. Give them your tent, you can stay with Carol for a few days" Shane said to me.

"What?" I cried "We don't even know them and you want me to shift out?!" Merle smirked and Daryl just gave him a disapproving nod.

"Please, Kara" Lori said and stepped closer to me "Just for a few days"

"Yeah, sure" I scoffed and walked away. They were just helping them out but why me? I mean, I always had to change according to them. Because I was the youngest, they loved ordering me around. I had no other problem with this group but it just wasn't fair.

I went over to Carol and said "You heard that right?"

She nodded and ran her hands through her short grey hair.

"I didn't mean that I don't want to stay with you, I mean, you're my sister. I've been living with you for the past 22 years. It's just-" She didn't let me complete and pulled me into a hug.

She whispered into my ear "I'm glad you'll be in our tent. It'll give me some break from Ed"

I felt a pang of guilt for her. Carol was an amazing person, she had taken care of me ever since I could remember, and Ed didn't deserve a person like her.

"You're welcome" I said and then pulled away from the hug "I need to go get my things. I'll be back in 10, okay?" I assured her and smiled.

"Maybe you should clean up first. You don't want every new person to think you're that ugly" Sophia said.

"Sophia!" Carol yelled at her but I started laughing. I guess she was right. If these redneck brothers were going to stay with us, I might as well clean up.

I walked over to Andrea who was doing the laundry.

"Need some help with that?" Andrea asked me and pointed to my t-shirt.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I'll be down at the lake" I said and walked down the hilly slope. I didn't have a gun on me because Rick and Carol didn't trust me with one. They thought I would shoot myself by mistake. I had an army knife tucked in my pants. I took it out and kept it front of me as I made my way down to the quarry.

I quickly stripped down to my underclothes and took a bath. I didn't want anyone to walk in on me so I hurried. I washed my face with a little bit of soap that Andrea lent me and afterwards, wore a cyan tank top along with short. It was really hot out here so they were perfect, though they were a bit tight.

I slipped my boots on and caught a look at myself in the water before leaving. Now that was my true self. I wouldn't consider myself the fairest maiden in the land though.

* * *

**DARYL**

I kept our bags in the tent Rick told us to and laid down my crossbow. Then I noticed some suitcases already in there.

"Merle?" I called.

"Yeah?" He poked his head in the tent.

"Those aren't ours" I said pointing to a sundress on the mattress.

"They definitely aren't" Merle said and his lips spread into a smile as he picked up the tiny dress "This outfit looks like it belongs to a pretty lady"

"Yeah, give it a rest Merle" I said.

"What are you doing with that?" A voice said. I whipped around and saw a girl.

"Who are you?" Merle asked.

"Uh, you just met me. Kara" She said and cleared her throat when she saw Merle with her dress. This definitely did not look like her, the girl we had met before was way too dirty while Kara, standing in front of us right now was - definitely not ugly- would be a way to describe it.

* * *

**_A/N: Follow, favorite, Review! _**


	3. Merle and his fists

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys!_**

**_Just remember, the more the reviews, faster I update. _**

**_So I know Daryl and Kara haven't interacted as of yet but it's here now!_**

**_Sorry for the spacing, something's wrong on my side._**

* * *

**DARYL**

"Damn" Merle said. Kara raised an eyebrow and said "Whatever I'm just here to get my things so I can get out of your skin" She stepped inside and bent down to pick up her suitcase. I saw Merle staring at her and huffed.

"Sweetheart, need my help?" He asked her and bent down next to her.

"No, I'm fine" She said and lifted the suitcase up. It looked heavy for someone her size.

"Let me" Merle said and took the suitcase from her hands "What do you have in here?"

"Non-perishables, canned tuna, rice, beans…" She trailed off.

"So just food?" I asked.

"Yes, and some knifes. Ammo. Bottled water" She said.

"Why don't you have your clothes in there, sweetheart?" Merle asked.

"They aren't a necessity. You can make do with just one outfit but this on the other hand…"

"Thanks" She said to Merle and smiled when he took her other bags. Merle grinned, his smile being nothing compared to hers.

She headed out of her tent, looked back at me and then went out. Merle followed her to her new tent. So did I, since I had nothing else to do. But it felt strange, seeing Merle interact with everybody when he knew full well what was going to happen tonight. What he would do.

I looked around at the camp. I spotted Glenn, Amy and a similar blonde woman, two little kids, an old man. I felt a little bad about robbing them but I had no choice. What Merle said, Merle did.

* * *

**KARA**

I looked back at Merle and smiled again "You didn't have to do this" I said to him as we set down the bags.

"You're beautiful" He said.

"Uh, thanks. I guess"

What? No one ever said that to me. Not since Prom anyway, but that was a long time ago. I looked at Merle. Beautiful, he'd said. He seemed like the kind of guy who got any girl he wanted but then why did he go for me? I mean, there were plenty of fine woman at this camp, prettier than me.

"My pleasure" He said and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled it back. Sure, Merle seemed sweet but he wasn't my type. Merle didn't even get hurt by what I had done and just went back to his brother, Daryl, was it?

"What just happened between you two?" Carol said and stood next to me. I laughed a little and said "I'm not even sure"

I spent the rest of my time reading, practicing my aim and sorting things out. I loved doing that. Organizing stuff. It was just a habit of mine. I was just about to go give Carl dinner when I saw Merle heading to my tent. I was about to call out to him to inform him I was here but I stopped. I saw him go near, Carol was outside. He went straight to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. What?

Carol tried to push him away but wasn't able to. Merle started leaning in close her and I thought he would kiss her but instead he whispered something in her ear. Carol looked taken aback by what he had said and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Merle, what the hell?" I yelled and ran forward to them. He let go of Carol and turned around to face me. I glared at him but only for a millisecond because he then slapped me. My head jerked to the side as the realization sunk in. He had hit me. For no reason at all.

"What is wrong with you?" I cried and touched my throbbing cheek.

"What is it sweetheart? Not feeling too hot?" He said and reached down into his pocket to take out a knife. My eyes widened and I looked around. There was no one here. Everybody was gathered around the campfire faraway.

"Step away from me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Give me your gun" He said "And your food. Your suitcase. Your ammo, even that little sundress you had"

"What?!" I cried out.

"Give it to me!" he yelled and stuck a knife near my throat. Carol ran off, calling for help but I really would've liked better if she had just stayed here.

"Get the hell off her!" Someone yelled and yanked Merle right off me. Merle turned and hit that person.

"Rick!" I cried and went forward to help him up. I couldn't see anything, there was hardly any moonlight.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stepped away from both of them. The person yelled while punching Merle in the face. Merle spit at him and walked away.

"Are you all right?" I asked and helped him up. I could hear the others head towards us. Then in the slight flicker of the candles that were heading towards us, I saw my savior's face.

It was the other one. The other half of the Dixons. Daryl.

* * *

**DARYL**

"You ought to be more careful" I said to her and looked at the bruise on her cheek. She had cuts on her arms from Merle's knife.

"And you ought to keep your brother in control" She said sternly and ran off to Carol. What? I couldn't believe it. I had just rescued her from him and she was blaming me?

Well, it didn't matter anyway because we were going to leave tomorrow morning with their stuff. Even if we didn't want to, after what Merle did they were surely going to kick us out. I bet Kara feels bad that she gave us her tent. Us good for nothing brothers.

"What the hell happened, Daryl?" The cop said and came over to me.

"Merle was drunk. Sorry" I said. He wasn't really but they didn't have to know that.

"It won't happen again" I said and apologized.

"We'll see about 'again'. The group doesn't feel safe now, after what your brother did, trying to hurt Kara and her sister"

"Sister?" I asked a puzzled look on y face.

"Yes, Carol over there" He said. Carol was her sister? Now I really was surprised. They looked miles apart. Carol looked like a lady who sells candies or something while Kara on the other hand, was more of a supermodel.

I felt angry at Merle. We had decided to steal from them but I didn't have any intentions of hurting them. They seemed like good people.

I saw Kara who was heading towards the lake again. Probably to wash off all the blood from her arms.

I went after her. I had to apologize because if we didn't trust us around them, they wouldn't trust us around their stuff and then we would really be screwed.

When we reached the quarry, she went up to the water and splashed some over herself.

"I'm sorry" I said. She froze and then when she realized I was Daryl not Merle, she softened up a bit.

"It's not good to sneak up on people. I could've mistaken you for a walker and shot you in the head" She said softly.

"Well yeah but only if you had a firearm" I said. She turned to face me and got out of the water.

"How do you know that?" She asked and stepped closer to me, a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm observant" I said and smirked.

"Well, Daryl. I accept your apology now could you please leave me alone?" She said. Then she pushed her chestnut hair away from her face but it kept falling back.

"Yeah. Sure" I said and walked back to camp.

* * *

**_A/N: Review, Follow, Favorite!_**


	4. Little Girl

**_A/N: Thank you followers! I'm so glad you're into my story. I wrote this chapter in my language class because I was so bored and couldn't wait to come post it for you guys!_**

* * *

**KARA**

I walked back to my camp. I heard Merle's whistles from his tent. Mine was right next to his. I couldn't sleep there, not after he'd threatened to kill me. Carol and Sophia were sound asleep with Ed. I was tired but I didn't want to go to our tent. I didn't want to sleep because then I would be letting my guard down. Maybe I could go to Rick's tent, ask him for help but I hardly think Lori would be happy. Plus I didn't want to wake Carl up. He was such an angel and a great kid. Sometimes I think I cared more for him than Lori herself.

Without any options left, I just went over to the RV, climbed up on the roof and sat down. I was pretty tough but all I needed right now was _her._

It was impossible though because she was gone forever. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away. Since this whole thing blew up 2 weeks ago, I'd never ever cried. Not for the apocalypse, not for what had happened to her, not for all the people I'd lost. I couldn't hold it inside any longer though but I hated crying. It felt sick to me.

I heard someone climb up the ladder. I quickly wiped away my face and picked up the knife next to me. I turned my face and saw Daryl. He took a seat next to me.

We just sat there in silence for about a minute before I spoke up "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you saved my life and I'm grateful for that. Thank you"

He scoffed "Yeah that was my brother so I had to pull him away"

"You seem different from him" I said.

"Yeah, I guess we are" He said. It was really cold up here. I was in my tank top and shorts and I was freezing.

The whole camp was asleep except for T-dog who was keeping watch.

"You cold?" He asked me. I shook my head no and glanced over at him. He was wearing a leather jacket. I didn't want him to give it to me; that would just make things more uncomfortable.

"So why ya tearing up?" He asked me. Damn. I really thought he couldn't see my tears.

Also, why would I even tell him? He was a perfect stranger who would be gone or dead within a few days.

I then realized he was the perfect person to tell. He didn't care, he didn't know me, never would. If there's one person at this camp who knows my story before I die, it should be him.

"I'm just nostalgic. I remembered someone earlier, when that son of a- sorry, Merle, almost killed me I got an image of someone in my mind. It was supposed to be the last thing I see before I die because I really thought he was about to slit my throat. I know everybody thinks he wouldn't have done it but I saw it in his eyes. The anger. Well, so I prepared myself for my certain death by thinking of the one thing that meant most to me" I cleared my throat and continued "It was Skye. The last person I had thought of. She was my little girl"

"You have a daughter?" He asked, interrupting me. I nodded softly and corrected him "Had"

"I'm so sorry" He said "What happened?"

"It was the day this all started. I mean, she was supposed to be with me. I was supposed to take care of her but for one second, I stepped out of the house and my neighbor threw himself at me. Like literally. He was a walker. I was fighting him and so Carol, my elder sister, came out and rescued me. It was only for a split second" I choked.

"You don't have to" He said.

"No, I want to. Talking about it will make it easier" I told him.

"We were outside wondering what the hell had happened when she followed us out. She was still in her night clothes. A little pink dress and my gray robe. Then it happened so quickly, he was on her in a minute and she…Last time I saw her she was out there with the rest of them, still carrying her fluffy white teddy. I couldn't kill her; I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I should have"

"Who was the father?" He asked.

"My boyfriend. He was the one who had turned her. He got infected somehow" I said "I shot him in the head but left Skye on the porch. Then a week later, I saw her outside a supermarket. It's just; I've lost so much in the past few weeks. If it hadn't been for Rick and the others, this group, it's amazing. They took me, Carol, Sophia and Ed in without a thought. They take care of me and they mean everything to me, now that the world's gone to shit. Without them, I would be lost. These are people I just got to know under very bad circumstances but they're so nice, you know?" I said and sighed.

"Well, that's a hell of a story" Daryl said and I giggled. It wasn't even funny but it was what I always did whenever I was about to burst into tears. It sort of helped. To take my mind off Skye, I looked at Daryl and said "What's your story?"

He waved his hand off and said "Nah, my story would bore ya"

I giggled again. Daryl stared at me. He probably thought I was insane.

* * *

**DARYL**

There, in the moonlight I stared at her, taking in her appearance. She wasn't the kind you would fall for at first sight but someone who crept up on you. She had a petite body frame, chestnut hair which fell in a messy pattern around her heart-shaped face. She had high cheekbones. She turned to me and smiled. Her eyes were a captivating green. I realized she was shivering. I wanted to give her my leather jacket but it felt awkward. I wasn't much of a gentleman so I just sat next to her.

There was an uncomfortable pause which lasted for about 30 minutes before she fell asleep. Her knees hugged to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her head slowly started tilting to the side and finally, she was leaning on my shoulder. I realized I had to go help Merle with the stuff but if I moved, she would wake up and realize our true intentions of coming at this camp.

I scolded myself for what kind of situation I had put myself in. I was trapped. I could hear Merle's snickers as he went through her suitcases. A pang of guilt crept up on me.

_"They take care of me and they mean everything to me. Without them, I would be lost"_

I didn't want to rob these people, rob Kara. Kara was the only person in a thousand years who ever opened up to me or actually looked at me like a person.

She seemed too good and innocent and didn't deserve this. So I slowly lifted her head up and placed it gently down on the RV floor. I ran to Merle so I could stop him before something bad happened.

* * *

**_A/N: So you all probably guessed who Skye is. If not, then she's the "little girl" in the Pilot of TWD. Anyway, I included a lot of OC/Daryl parts in it. Review what you think, follow and favorite!_**

**_The more the reviews, the faster I update._**


	5. Atlanta and His Eyes

**_A/N: I finished TWD Season 3 and it's so amazing. I ship Caryl but I think it would be better if he found someone younger maybe, and that's why I only read OC stories. Carol is really nice but I don't think her and Daryl are a perfect match._**

* * *

**KARA**

I blinked my eyes open. I was on top of the RV. The sun was coming in my eyes so I lowered my gaze and looked down to the camp. Things were in full swing. It seemed that everybody but me was awake and working. Lori and the kids were at a corner reading with my elder sister. Shane and Rick were in the middle of an argument. Andrea was doing cardio while Amy was next to her sunbathing. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started to get up. The RV wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep and I had no idea why I had even come there in the first place. Then I remembered the events of Last night. I was talking to Daryl about Skye and then I fell asleep. I wonder what he made of that. Me telling him my life and then just dozing off. I climbed down the ladder of the RV and walked up to T-dog.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked him.

"Uh, you looked sound asleep?" He said, more of a question though.

"Like that's stopped you before" I said and he laughed.

"Well, the redneck told us not to wake ya so we didn't" He replied sheepishly. Merle? Why would he even bother about my sleeping habits?

"Merle?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"No, not that racist son of a -, sorry. It was his brother, the crossbow dude" He said and walked off.

"Breakfast?" Someone asked me and my ears perked up at the sound of Carl.

"Hey, little guy" I said and bent down to tap his nose. He held out a plate of strawberries and apples.

"Aw, geez. Thanks" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You're adorable" Carl blushed a little and hugged me.

Many people of our camp thought he was annoying but I liked his company. He was so cute and kind.

"You awake?" A rough voice asked me.

"Noo" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I turned to face the speaker, Daryl.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

"What?! I'm not sick or anything. I was just nostalgic" I explained.

"Right" He said and lingered on the word before giving me a slight nod and walking off.

As I watched him go, I glanced at his build. He was pretty muscular and seemed to be in pretty good shape. He was so lucky because he didn't have to worry about being fast on his feet and being able to fight walkers when this struck.

Merle came up beside me and winked at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together at him and quickly went to Rick. I didn't want to be alone with Merle ever again.

"Hey, Shane and Rick. What's up?" I asked, stepping in between of them.

"Morning Kara. We're just wondering what to do with Merle as his punishment" Shane said. I think he was being sarcastic but I never understood Shane anyway.

"Send him packing?" Lori suggested stepping towards us.

"Nah" I said.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Daryl seems nice" I said and Lori stifled a laugh.

* * *

**DARYL**

"Merle, you got to stop doing that" I said to him. Merle glanced at me and said "What? You didn't let me rob them, almost knocked my lights out and now you want me to listen to you again?"

"Sorry brother but if we stay with them, we have a bigger advantage anyway. We'll have people to watch our backs and more supplies' I reasoned.

"So what was her name?" He asked me out of the blue. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Whose?"

"That pretty thang you stopped for" He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think it was Kara. Isn't she the reason you stayed?" He said. I was completely taken aback.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not everyone is like you Merle. I already told you my reasons anyway"

"Hey, Dixon!" Someone yelled. I looked to see where it came from. Rick, Shane, Kara and Lori were in a circle. I walked up to them with Merle and noticed Kara step back a little.

"We both know what your brother did last night and we're not going to make him pay by sending you two off or killing you or anything. We just want Merle to accompany us in a little trip to Atlanta City" Rick explained.

"Uh, that's it?" I asked, a little surprised. He had almost killed Kara and they didn't even seem to mind.

"Do you have any problem with that Merle?" Kara asked. She was still in her clothes from yesterday.

"No, ma'am. I do not" Merle said and I glanced at him approvingly. We needed to fit in.

"Who else is leaving and when?" I asked curiously.

"Shane, Andrea, T-dog, Merle, Glenn and Kara. We leave in five" Rick said.

"Oh okay" I said. They then head off to pack up.

"Feeling left out, baby brother?" Merle asked teasingly "Or are you just jealous I'll get to spend more time with Kara?"

"Shut up" I said and punched him lightly in the arm.

I saw Kara walk over to us and when she saw Merle she hesitated but came anyway.

"All ready?" She asked him. He nodded without making any snarky comment.

"So. Bye Daryl" She said a little awkwardly "We'll be back tonight" She paused and added "Hopefully in one piece"

I chuckled and shook her hand before they all left for Atlanta.

* * *

**KARA**

I glanced back at Daryl before getting in the RV and smiled. He didn't seem like the kind of person who made friends easy and I wanted to be nice to him.

We arrived in Atlanta after an hour.

**(SKIPPING ALL THE TWD PARTS. MERLE GETS LEFT BEHIND, ETC ETC. RICK HANDCUFFS HIM BECAUSE HE'S ABOUT TO KILL T-DOG AND THEN THEY LEAVE IN A HURRY. KARA GETS INJURED AND HAD A CLOSE ENCOUNTER WITH A WALKER)**

I was still shaking in the van. I pushed all my bloody hair back and shivered.

That was really close.

I glanced in the rear view mirror. I was thinking about Merle. I didn't want to show up at Camp without him but I didn't even start worrying until we almost reached our camp.

I was so scared. If Glenn hadn't been there, I'd be dead or possibly a bitten person. Tears spilled out and slid into my tank top. It was covered in blood and brains and guts.

"Hey. You're all right" T-dog said and put an arm around me.

"I almost…" I couldn't continue because I started sobbing. The last time I had come this close to being eaten alive was the first day it started and I wasn't terrified then because I didn't know what was going to happen. But now I knew, I was this close to being ripped apart, my flesh being torn from its bones and me feeling everything until I couldn't bear it all anymore. When the walker's jaws were close to my face, I didn't even get like a flashback of everything good in life or whatever. I only got a picture of them, eating a person, in my mind which horrified me.

The worst part wasn't even that, it was the fact that the person who tried to eat me looked exactly like my daughter.

I was shaking uncontrollably as T-dogs arm tightened around me and he pulled me in closer. I buried my head in his shirt and sobbed.

When we reached the camp, it was in total chaos. There were walkers everywhere. I screamed as I saw what was happening. Amy's body lay on the ground as everybody was desperately trying to save themselves.

Walkers had surrounded us and I started crying again.

She was just a little girl. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve to become an animal. I could hear screams all around me; I covered my eyes with my hands and yelled. I was drawing tons of walkers towards me but I didn't care. I sunk to my knees and sat down on the ground, hot tears spilling from my eyes. I heard tons of gunshots near me. Some poor soul was probably trying to save me while I was crying being useless.

I heard growls and snarls and screams and cries, as I tried to block all the noise out. Soon, there were no more growls and only crying.

I felt strong arms tighten around me and lift me up from the ground. My eyes were shut the whole time. I wrapped my arms around my savior and didn't let go until a long time. The person didn't seem to mind and let me cry into his shirt. I had a very big guess that it was T or Shane. Shane was usually the person who comforted other women.

After ages ago, I pulled back and found myself staring into two smoky blue eyes. It was Daryl.

"You okay?" He asked me and I felt heat rise up into my cheeks. I didn't want to cry in front of him and I had just sobbed into his shirt for an hour.

"I'm fine" I mumbled and let go of my hands from behind his back. He was still holding me as he looked with concern. I tried to give a smile because I honestly haven't looked uglier in my life.

He smiled back but it was only half a smile. I then realized I had been staring so I was about to step a little back but I didn't want to.

And then I remembered Merle. My eyes widened a little and I sighed as I realized I now had to tell him. I looked up at him. His messy hair and perfect features. I couldn't do it. He'd blame me.

He'd have known it was my fault that I had dropped the key.

* * *

**_A/N: Favorite, Follow and most importantly review!_**

**_How do you think Daryl's going to react when he finds out? _**


	6. Cuffs

**_A/N: So here It is, I kind of had writer's block with Daryl and so I started writing a Carl/OC story. Check it out too._**

* * *

**DARYL**

She was staring at me and she looked pretty sick. Her eyes were a puffy red and she was covered in blood and brains.

But she wasn't crying anymore, she seemed like she was holding something back. I left her waist and stepped back. I didn't want to get too close to her.

"What is it?" I asked her. I almost flinched when I realized all emotion from my voice was gone and I seemed like a uncaring, unfeeling robot. Like a walker.

"Merle" She said after some time.

What? I turned and looked around the camp and noticed for the first time, merle wasn't here. Damn me for being so absorbed in a random girl when my brother needed me.

"How'd it happen?" I snorted.

"He's not quite… dead" She said and looked down at her feet.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"There was a problem in Atlanta" Shane suddenly said stepping between me and Kara. He thought I was going to hurt her.

"He dead?" I asked again. If he wasn't dead, then what the hell was the problem?

"We're not sure" Shane replied.

"He either is or he ain't!" I cried and stepped away from the group.

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it" Rick said stepping in the argument "Your brother was a danger to us all so I cuffed him to the roof. He was a threat to Kara, he was about to hurt her again. He's still there

"Hold on, Let me process this" I said "You telling me you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" I screamed. Shane stepped in front of Kara protectively. Humfph.

Rick nodded at me so I charged toward him but Shane pinned me down to the ground.

"I did not do that on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others" Rick said bending down to me. I propped myself up from the ground and was about to swing a punch at Rick when a soft voice interrupted "It's not Rick's fault"

I turned and saw Kara who stepped forward.

"It's mine. I had the key and I dropped it" She said shamefacedly. Well I'll be damned. She seemed like such an innocent but she was a real thing.

"You couldn't pick it up?" I scoffed.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain" She said quietly. I got up on my knees and said "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't"

"Look, maybe this will. I chained the door so the walkers couldn't get him" She said "I'm sorry Daryl" She came up to me and rested a hand on my arm. I shoved it away and said "To hell with ya all!"

* * *

**KARA**

I could feel tears in my eyes again but they weren't for me. They were for Daryl and his brother Merle whose life I just let slip out of my hands.

He walked away from us and to his tent.

"Hey sweetheart, it's all right" Rick said and hugged me.

The next day, they left to get him back. When I offered to help, Daryl refused and said that he wouldn't let me anywhere near his brother again.

Well, that cleared things out.

I looked up at the sky, it was nearly sunset. I was on watch when I heard walkers growling.

"Dale!" I yelled out to him "Walkers!"

"What the hell, they were just here yesterday! Where do they keep coming from?" Dale cried and stabbed one in the eye.

"Everybody, stay in your tents! There are walkers in the camp!" Shane yelled "Kara, come help me"

I jumped down from the RV and started shooting them. There were like a herd here about 30 walkers stepping out of the dark.

"Damn it, where the hell is Rick and Daryl?" Shane cried with Lori and Carl trailing behind him.

"They're still not back!' Morales yelled. I kicked a walker and stabbed its brain.

Suddenly, I heard tons of gunshots. I looked up and saw Daryl and the others. Without Merle. They quickly picked off the rest of the walkers.

"Kara! Are you okay?" Rick cried and ran to me.

"I'm fine. Go check on your family Rick" I told him and he quickly ran off to them. I saw Daryl step towards me but he hesitated. Fine, whatever he wanted.

I suddenly felt a pain shot up in my abdomen. I crouched down and cried out in pain.

"Kara!" Glenn yelled and ran up to me, helping me up.

"I'm fine" I said and shoved him away. I picked up a gun and ran off into the forest.

"Kara!" I heard, people calling after me. They thought I was having a mental breakdown again.

I knew where I was going, what I was doing.

I came up to a clearing and took off my top. I looked at my stomach and there, next to a little scar was a bite.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts?_**

**_Reviews are love._**


	7. Us

**_A/N: This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. Review guys, it makes me update at lightning speed!_**

**_Check this link out before you start reading to get a glimpse of Kara again:_**

* * *

**_ . _**

* * *

**_To DarylDixonsLover: I know right? _**

**_MeiYin Chang: Just wait and see…._**

* * *

**KARA**

I kept staring at it. Waiting for it vanish because it couldn't be true, could it?

I definitely wasn't going to tell anyone, I would just stay here and wait for the inevitable. If I went back, I had a chance of hurting my sister and the people I cared about. I couldn't do anything so I wore my top, sank down to the ground, and curled myself up in a ball to stay warm.

I couldn't believe how many times I had been close to death and how I was so terrified of it.

When Mr. Barnes had tried to kill me on the first day, when Merle almost stabbed me, when the little walker girl almost ate me and when the camp was full of them the first time. The second time, this happened.

I heard a twig snap. It was a walker. It stepped out from the bush and I shot it.

I lifted my shirt up again to see the wound. It was still there. Strangely, I felt no pain. Then as if on cue, my whole left side shot up in pain and it felt hot, so so hot. I quickly got up and rushed to find a cool place. I was not going to die of heat in a zombie apocalypse.

Upon finding no water body, I ran back to the quarry. Yes, it was dangerous but I had no choice. It hurt a plenty.

I stumbled through the woods, clutching my left side and approached the familiar quarry. I almost fell into the water since I couldn't maintain my balance. Water sloshed over me and I felt a cool, calm sensation.

"Where'd you go?" I heard. Uh oh. Someone was here that meant my whole plan was a failure.

I slowly turned over and saw Daryl Dixon with his crossbow.

"Nowhere" I mumbled and arranged myself up. My clothes were soaking and I almost felt a punch to the gut when I realized that Daryl could probably see through my top now and see my exposed bite. I flinched upon this.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you" He said and stepped closer to me.

Ha-ha, ironic. This is what I had said to him 3 nights ago.

"I'm sorry about your brother" I replied.

"It wasn't your fault. I guess he had it coming" He said.

"Yeah, I guess" I said. I then realized how close he was to me and how dangerous it was for him. I could become a walker any minute.

I was still able to process my thoughts though.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you" He said.

"What for?"

"That night when you told me about your past. I…, nobody's ever treated me like a person before or opened up to me, except you and it was wrong of me to take out my anger at Merle on you tonight"

I smiled to show that I didn't mind and he smiled back.

"You know, I was worried about you" I said "When you had gone to get him back"

"Well, I'm alive" he said and smirked "No worries"

"Also, thanks for comforting me last night. I was having a bit of a mental breakdown" I said and bit my lip.

"No problem" He said. It hit me again, just like last night. His face was perfect.

I realized that this was going to be the last time I saw him before turning into a monster and I really needed to get away.

"Uh, I need to go" I said and slipped past him. I could almost hear the confusion and surprise in his mind.

"Go where?" He asked. I turned to look at him and said "Just uh, tell Carol not to worry. I'll be right back. I have some stuff to take care off"

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, he was growing impatient.

"Uh" I paused. What lie could I possibly conjure up now? Plus did I really want to spend my last moments lying?

I couldn't tell him the truth either. Before I had the time to think of the pros and cons to this, he stepped forward, leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**DARYL**

I could feel her tense as I kissed her but it was the only way I could really apologize to her for acting like an asshole.

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer towards me.

As I did this, I felt something. Something warm. I removed my hand from her waist and looked down at her. She smiled half-heartedly but that's not what I was concentrating on.

I touched her side and she flinched. I quickly lifted a side of her shirt up and saw it. The bite. I heard myself gasp and I stepped back as reflex.

"Daryl" She said when she figured out that I had seen her wound. This was pretty poetic. The first girl in my life I have feelings for, she dies.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" She said. I picked up my crossbow immediately. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't let her endanger the camp.

"I'm going off into the forest now Daryl. Don't shoot me. I want to live to the fullest" She said, almost begging.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to shoot ya. I just kissed ya, what kind of man you think I am?" I grunted.

"You're not?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks" She said and stepped back towards the jungle "Bye Daryl. Tell my sister that I love her"

I nodded and she turned away to head off.

"Wait just a minute" I said and went up to her. I kissed her forehead and said "Goodbye Kara"

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Review please!_**


	8. Revelation

**_A/N: So here it is, the next chapter! Also the link didn't work in the last chapter so go to my profile and see it._**

**_To: Castiel Angel Heart and pharmtechgrl71_**

**_You'll find out in this chapter and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_MagiaMyst: It's here!_**

* * *

**KARA**

The pain was gone which was good I guess. I stumbled into the forest and glanced at Daryl one last time. I wish I could've got a chance to get to know him better. I wish I could get to kiss him again and not by pity which he did.

I went to a clearing and waited and then I dozed off.

When I woke up, I was still alive. This wasn't possible because I should've died by now. It was morning and sunlight was coming in through the canopy of the trees. I lifted myself up from the ground and looked at the bite again. It was a bite, wasn't it?

Clearly, there were distinct teeth marks on my stomach and there was blood all over. I wonder what Daryl told the others and how they reacted.

I stayed in that position for god knows how long before I started to get hungry. Walkers don't get hungry. Maybe I was already a walker but I didn't realize that. I touched my face all over and sure enough, I was still a human.

I couldn't get hungry what was I supposed to do?

It had definitely been more than 12 hours since I was bitten. Rick had once told me that even a tiny little scratch could infect us.

I looked below at the little scar on my abdomen.

_Mr. Barnes climbed on top of me, his jaw moving the whole time trying to catch at something in the air. I screamed as his fingers dug into the side of my blouse and scratched at the side of my stomach._

He had scratched me. I hadn't even noticed it but now in place of it was a scar. I hadn't gotten infected by that scar.

What did that mean?

I tried to remember if he really had scratched me because if he had, I should've been a walker.

Then it dawned on me and I quickly ran through the forest, as fast as I could.

* * *

**DARYL**

I slowly walked back to camp and went up to Rick.

"Listen Daryl, I'm sorry about your brother" He started.

"Kara was bitten" I interrupted him. Rick's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What?" He cried and gripped my shoulders "Where is she?"

"She went off because she didn't want to hurt us" I told him.

"And you let her go?" A voice spoke up. I turned and saw it was Carol. She had tears in her eyes.

"I respect her" I said "She said she didn't want to turn in front of us or get shot by one by us so she left"

"Oh my god" Carol started crying.

Sophia hugged her.

Lori and everybody else came out and Rick told them the situation. I slowly walked back to my tent, which was actually hers.

I hadn't even got to know her but I still felt a stinging pain in the gut. I stayed in my tent till night. I didn't even go to dinner. I could hear Carol's cries as she tried to go after Kara but Rick stopped her.

I was lying down when I heard a scream.

"DARYL!"It was her.

I jumped out of my tent and saw Kara running towards us. She didn't look like a walker. I ran to her and she crashed into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around me and said "Daryl I…"

"Kara" Rick said and pointed a gun at her.

"Rick, you don't understand" She said.

"Step away from Daryl Kara" He commanded. She pulled away from me and stepped back with her hands up.

"Rick, look" She said and lifted her shirt up. The bite was there but it looked less severe. Was that even possible?

"It's like its healing" She said.

"That's not possible" Shane said and approached her with a gun.

"Well, do I look dead to you?"

"How?" Carol cried approaching her carefully.

"Do you remember when Mr. Barnes scratched me? It's still there, see?"

"A scratch turns you into a walker" Rick said.

"But it didn't happen to me. I've been out in that jungle for god knows how long and I haven't turned" She said.

The realization sunk in and it could be seen on everybody's faces.

Shane was the first one to speak "She's immune"

* * *

**KARA**

I didn't even know how to explain to this bunch of people that I was immune. That no matter what, I couldn't become a walker since only a bite can turn you into one of them. Seeing their faces when they got it was almost torturous because they were still vulnerable. They probably envied me. Every single one of them, including my niece and my own sister. It's like she was wishing it was her, everybody was. My eyes landed on Daryl.

He was the only one that didn't seem jealous of this recent revelation.

He smiled; it was more of a smirk though. I grinned in hopes of cheering them up.

Rick was the first one; he laughed and said "I'll be damned"

He ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug. Then everybody else's turn.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you" Carol said tearfully and kissed my cheek.

"Aunt Kara" Sophia said and hugged my legs. I looked over at Daryl again. When I figured it out I didn't think he would be the first one I would meet, there were so many others I cared about but for some reason when I approached camp, so happy that I was alive and the only person I wanted to share my happiness with was him.

So when I came running in the only word that slipped out of my mouth was his name.

Carl came to me and said "I'm so glad you're back" I chuckled and leant down to kiss his forehead. He was my favorite person at this camp. I wasn't sure what Daryl was.

After about an hour, I was in my tent and Dale was patching me up. He had bandaged my bite.

"Even if you don't become a walker, you can always get an infection" he said.

"Thanks Dale" I told him. I was in the RV with Amy and Daryl watching over us. I hadn't looked at Daryl since. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure where we stood after me indirectly killing his brother and him kissing me.

* * *

**DARYL**

"You okay?" I asked her after Dale and Amy had left. I sat down next to her.

"I'm great" She said and grinned at me. She looked so cute.

"So about what happened before" I started. I didn't want that to be our first and last and I wanted to know what she felt. This was unknown territory for me since I never opened up to anyone.

She just stared at me which made this even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"You don't have to apologize, Daryl" She said and snuggled up to me. I guess that meant she had liked it. I wrapped an arm around her and she kept her head on my chest.

"Night Daryl" She said and pecked my cheek.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Reviews make me update faster! Plus, all of you should've known I was never going to kill her, I love her too much! Also, I'd thought of her being immune since even before I began this story. That's why I included the scratching in the first chapter._**

**_Follow and favorite to be up to date._**

**_Love._**


	9. Late Night Talk

**_A/N: Here it is! I've been updating this so fast, yay!_**

**_To: _**

**_DarylDixonsLover: Thanks! I'm so glad you do!_**

**_Pharmtechgrl71: Yep, that was the only explanation :)_**

**_MagiaMyst: Aw, you made my day! I'm soooo happy that you like my story!_**

* * *

**KARA**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was not in a tent but in the RV. Right above me was Daryl. I realized I was sleeping in his lap. I felt my cheeks warm.

That must have been uncomfortable. Though I distinctly remember falling asleep on his chest, not his lap. He must have laid me to sleep there. I could see his face clearly and I realized that it was flawless. He had his eyes closed and he was snoring softly. I gripped the table in front of me and lifted myself up.

I looked sideways at him as I attempted to get off his lap but he woke up. He seemed a little surprised to see me and said "Hey, Kara"

"Hi" I mumbled "Sorry, I was just getting up"

"Heh, that's okay" He said and I got up. I could see his muscles relax as the weight of my body was lifted from him.

"You sleep okay?" He asked me and I nodded, embarrassed because it was only cause I had him as a pillow.

"We should get breakfast" I told him. He nodded in agreement and we stepped outside. It seemed that everybody was gathered in a circle, debating about something. As soon as I and Daryl stepped out, they stopped talking and stared at us.

"Uh, why didn't you wake us up?" I asked them.

"We didn't want to disturb you" Carol stated and I felt blood rise up to my cheeks as it sunk in. They all thought we were together.

"Um, why would you be disturbing us? I was just sleeping" I retaliated and walked over to them.

"Don't mind us. What were you guys talking about?" Daryl grunted and sat down next to Andrea.

"Rick wants to go to CDC while Shane wants to go Fort Benning" Lori said, clearly upset at both.

"I think we should go to CDC" Shane added. Lori and Rick looked at him with surprise.

"Then CDC it is" Rick said "Everybody pack, we leave today. We can't risk walkers coming"

After an hour, all my stuff was in my suitcases and I had changed into a lime green tank top and cargo pants. I was wearing my boots since they would be heavy to carry and I had on my sleeveless leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" Carl asked me. I gave him a smile and nodded. He helped me carry my stuff till the RV and I stored it in.

"Now you got a problem, hit your horn one time. We'll stop the caravan" Shane announced.

"Where will I be riding?" I asked Carol.

"We're with Rick and his family" Carol said, her eyes were puffy red. She had been crying again because of Ed. I honestly didn't care about him.

"Does it have space for one more?" I asked.

"Uh, why don't you go with Glenn?" Sophia asked. I looked over at him.

"Then Glenn it is" I said and walked to him and his cherry red car.

"Do you mind me?" I asked him. He shook his head and I got in. I saw Daryl go over to Carol. They talked about something and then Carol pointed in my direction. I quickly turned away and pretended I was busy with my knives.

I could feel Daryl walk over to me. He leaned down to my window and said "You with Glenn?"

I nodded, still not looking at him.

Did he want me to ride with him instead?

But Daryl didn't say anything and went back to his car. I saw him load his brother's motorbike in the back.

We left our little campsite and dropped Jim off by a tree since he was bit. I didn't know him that well so I didn't say goodbye to him.

It was almost night and we hadn't reached the CDC. We had stopped In the middle of the road. Everybody was asleep except me. I don't know why I couldn't sleep.

I looked over at Glenn who was leaning on his dashboard. Maybe Daryl was still awake. I grabbed my knives and opened my car door. I stepped out and slowly made my way to Daryl's car. I hope any walkers weren't out and about. I wonder what they did at night.

I knocked on Daryl's window. He looked asleep. Then I heard a groan. Uh-oh. I turned and I couldn't see anything in the dark.

Silly me of coming out here like this.

I pounded his window frantically and he got up with a jolt. I motioned for him to open the door and he quickly unlocked it. I jumped in and closed the door after me.

"What the hell Kara?" He cried and I panted.

"Sorry" I whispered "I couldn't sleep"

* * *

**DARYL**

"You could've gotten yourself killed" I told her and she shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk to someone" She said.

"Talk away" I scoffed. There was a silence for about a minute then she spoke up.

"What's your favorite thing about the apocalypse?" She asked me.

"Oh come on, not that question again" I groaned.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine, my favorite part of the apocalypse is I get to kill people without any guilt"

"What?" She cried.

"I hate people" I told her.

"Even me?" She asked. I glanced at her. She had her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe" I said.

"You did not just say that Daryl Dixon" She said and hit me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt! Why are you even here?"

"Because I want to talk to you and I can't sleep" She stated.

"Whatever" I scoffed "What's your favorite thing?"

She stopped and thought about it "Nothing"

"What? You can't be asking me that and then saying that!" I grunted.

"Well, everything sucks. I mean, carol's even more controlling than she used to be. Free food is not really that good because half of it is contaminated anyway" She said.

"What about the fact that you're immune?" I asked her.

"That sucks" She said.

"Why?"

"People hate me now"

"No, they don't" I scoffed.

"Of course they do what makes you think they don't?" She asked me.

"Why would they? You're amazing" I told her. That came out wrong. She stared at me.

"You think I'm amazing?" She teased.

"No, I was just kidding" I snorted.

"Well, I know my favorite thing about the apocalypse!" She said and clapped her hands together "You!"

"Me?"

"New friends" She clarified. I don't know why but when she said that last part, something inside me just deflated like a balloon.

"Right, friends" I said. She chuckled and leaned towards me.

"Why, were you hoping it would be just you?" She asked and came even closer. I could feel my heartbeat rising.

"Noo" I said. I hope she couldn't see how nervous I was.

She giggled and tapped my nose. Then she pulled away again and said "Good night Daryl. I'm going to go to Glenn's to sleep"

"G' night" I said and she opened the car door and walked away. Part of me was wishing she would come back and kiss me but she didn't

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Makes me update much faster!_**

**_Also Follow!_**

**_Love._**


	10. The Next Step

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter! _**

**_To: _**

**_MagiaMyst: Haha, what can I say? I love getting reviews! They cheer me up and make me write faster. : )_**

* * *

**KARA**

"Hey, sleepyhead" Someone said and woke me up. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I saw that it was Glenn who was waking me up. We had reached the CDC.

"Come on, let's go" I heard Rick as he got out of his vehicle.

We all started towards the CDC. I waved at Daryl and he came over to me and Glenn. I got all of bags from inside and we approached the looming structure in front of us.

There were bodies scattered everywhere. It smelled so bad that I wanted to lift my shirt up to cover my nose but I knew it would be improper.

Daryl handed me a cloth and I put it over my nose and mouth.

"Thanks" I muttered as we made our way through the graveyard. Few of them started getting up at the smell of fresh meat. A walker near my leg started growling and Daryl quickly shot it through the head with his arrow.

"You best stay close to me" He grunted, slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me near to him. Carol smiled at that and said "Thank for taking care of her"

Daryl just stifled a smile.

"There's nobody here" T-dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked, still determined that CDC was the best option.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yelled at him as more and more walkers started coming towards us.

"He made a call" Dale said.

"Well, that was the wrong damn call!" Daryl screamed.

"Daryl…" I said and touched his arm.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Shane said getting up close in Daryl's face.

"Shane please" I said.

"Fort Benning is still an option" Shane said.

"What are we going to do about tonight?" Lori asked, hugging Carl close to her.

"Let's go! Let's go" Shane cried and we all started walking back. Daryl entangled one arm between mine so he could work with the crossbow and still keep me next to him. It was sweet but I could take care of myself.

I was immune, wasn't I?

"Come on Kara. Steady your pace" He scolded me.

"Daryl I can-"

"The camera. It moved!" Rick said. Then Shane and Rick got into an argument. There was much chaos. Walkers were getting close. Rick was screaming at an inanimate object and Shane was screaming at him.

"God damn it" I muttered.

Shane grabbed a hold of Rick and started pulling him back.

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yelled.

"Rick, let's just go" I begged.

Suddenly the door opened and a bright light came. I couldn't help thinking about 'the light at the end of the tunnel'

We all ran inside, Daryl still holding me. It was kind of getting annoying so I shoved his hand away.

"Anybody infected?" A voice cried out. We all turned to see a young man, in his casuals, standing there with a gun pointed at us.

"Not anymore" Rick said and Carol and a lot of others glanced at me.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A chance" Rick said.

"The price of admission is a blood test" He said and we all got our bags and hurried inside.

After Andrea's turn, I went to Jenner to get my blood tested. He pricked me and I felt a little bit pain because I was never really a fan of needles. Also, I could get kind of sick around blood. It was something nobody knew because that is the biggest weakness when everywhere around you people are eating each other.

One time, back in grade school, I hurt myself and fainted not from the blood loss but from the sight of it.

Jenner peered into the microscope and glanced up at me.

"You're fine" He said to me.

"All done?" He asked glancing around at the people in the room. Everybody nodded.

"What was your name again?" He asked me.

"Kara" I replied.

"Kara, would you mind helping with the doors a minute, making sure everything's secure?"

"Uh, sure" I said. I looked back at Rick and Daryl and I could see a twinge of jealously flash on Daryl's face as we went back to the entrance.

"Rest of you, why don't you head up there?" Jenner told them. We arrived at the entrance. I checked all the doors and everything seemed fine.

"It's okay" I told him. I heard a click. I turned and saw him standing there with a gun pointed at me.

"What?" I cried.

"You lied. All of you lied" He said and came closer to me.

"About what?"

"You're infected" He said.

"No! I assure you I'm not!" I said.

"Your blood shows that you are infected. Now I can either shoot you in the head or you can leave"

"I'm not infected" I repeated.

"Show me the bite" He commanded. I nodded and lifted a part of my shirt up to show him.

"Make your choice" He said.

"Please! Don't shoot me. I'm immune" I revealed.

"What? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" He said mocking me. He turned the safety off and said "Make your choice now"

"I swear I'm immune. I was bit a week ago and this little scar was a scratch I got the day this started. I'm not infected yet! That's the only explanation"

"I don't believe you" He said.

"Please. I'm telling you the truth" I begged "You can ask anyone of my group. Ask Daryl or Rick or Andrea"

He thought for a bit and said "No, I'm not falling for that. Get out of here" He pressed a button and the shutter opened.

"Leave" He directed me.

"Please don't" I said. I could feel myself on the verge of tears.

"Leave now or I'll shoot you" He said oblivious to my crying.

"DARYL!" I yelled. Jenner quickly came to me and started to push me out, to where the walkers were. I struggled and yelled "Daryl! Help!"

Suddenly, Daryl appeared along with Rick and Shane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Let her go now!" Daryl cried and pointed his crossbow at him.

"She's immune Jenner! She's not infected. She was bit a long time ago and she's all right" Rick explained.

"That's not possible" Jenner said.

"It is. Look I'll explain everything" Rick said.

"Get the hell off her!" Daryl yelled and shoved Jenner away. A walker got a hold of my hair and I screamed. Daryl quickly grabbed my top and pulled me towards him, away from the walker.

Rick pushed the button and the shutter closed.

"You okay?" Daryl asked me, caressing my face.

"I'm fine" I said and went up to Jenner "I could prove to you that I'm immune. Just wait and see if I turn"

"Whatever" he said and walked away "Join us for dinner"

We familiarized with each other. For some reason, I didn't feel like joining them so I was in a room Jenner led me to. I took a shower and washed my hair. It felt amazing.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Daryl.

* * *

**DARYL**

"Hey. Are you coming?" I asked, leaning against the post. I was a bit too drunk.

"No, I'm fine" She said.

"Don't you want some wine?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Suits me" I said and went back to the dining hall. The atmosphere had changed and Jenner seemed to be talking about a rash of suicides.

"Dude you are such a buzz kill" Glenn said groaning. Jenner led us to the housing compartment and assigned us rooms.

I went to mine and crashed down on the bed. I heard my door open and I quickly shot up straight. It was Kara. She had changed into just a t-shirt that hung till her mid-thigh. She looked adorable.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" She asked me quietly.

"What is it with you and late night?" I asked her. She laughed and came over to me on the bed.

"No, really. What is it?" I asked her.

"I just couldn't sleep" She said and sat down on the far end of my bed.

"So you come in here and wake me up too" I said and she grinned.

"It's just, nothing. Forget it" She said and retracted back a little.

"What is it, Kara?" I pushed her.

"I have nightmares. About Skye and I just, there was this one where walkers are eating on me but I don't die. I'm just there. It's because I'm immune" She said slowly.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot" I said.

"Forgot what?" She asked.

"Jenner wanted to see you" I told her.

"What? Right now?" She asked a little upset.

"I think it'd be best Kara" I said. She frowned.

"What if he tries to kill me again?" She asked.

"Rick is going with you" I told her.

"Why not you?" She asked me and then blushed.

"I'm too drunk to take care of you" I told her truthfully.

She said goodbye to me and went outside.

* * *

**KARA**

I was so disappointed that Daryl wouldn't be coming with me to Jenner. I was scared of him and I trusted only Daryl to take care of me which was pretty weird.

Rick was just as good, wasn't he?

I made my way to the main room where Jenner was nowhere to be found. Rick also seemed to be waiting for him.

"Where's Jenner?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Do you know where he sleeps?" I said and he shook his head.

"Well, let's just wait for him" Rick said and after a while spoke up "Why didn't you come for dinner?"

"I wasn't feeling like" I told him.

"You must be starving. What's wrong?"

"I just, I've been feeling so guilty ever since I found out. Nobody looks me in the eye anymore" I confessed.

"Guilty because you're immune" He stated and I slightly nodded.

"Well, here you go" He handed me a wine bottle "Get your mind off it"

I smiled and took if from him.

After an hour of waiting for Jenner we gave up and decided he wasn't coming. I had a headache because I had too much to drink and I could feel myself becoming tipsy.

Rick was right and the drink had taken my mind off it. He was a pretty fun guy and I totally didn't understand how Lori was so mean to him.

"I guess we go back" He said and propped himself up from the ground. We had sat down leaning against the tables. I had been drunk before but not as much as I was noe.

"Okey" I slurred. He laughed and said "You are so drunk"

"So are you" I pointed out.

"Let's go sweetheart" He said and gave me a hand. I took it and got up. I was so close to him.

"By the way Kara" He said "At least I look you in the eye, right?"

"Mhm" I nodded and leaned closer.

"I think this is very inappropriate" Rick said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

"It is" I said and noticed for the first time how good-looking he was. He had close-set blue eyes that I was staring into at this moment.

He put an arm around my waist and I kissed him.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Review! _**

**_Also don't kill me._**


	11. CDC

**_A/N: Here it is!_**

**_MagiaMyst: I love you!_**

**_And I would really appreciate more reviews guys!_**

* * *

**DARYL**

I wasn't able to sleep so I got up and sat in bed. I heaved a sigh and put on a vest as I made my way till Kara's room. I knocked and when there was no answer, I walked in. She wasn't there. Where could she be? I hope she was okay. My mind suddenly ran back to Jenner and their little meeting. What if he had hurt her or kicked her out again? I almost felt like slapping myself when I realized I had let her go with Rick. Rick wouldn't take care of her. He wouldn't give his life for her. On the other hand, I would.

I took my crossbow and quickly ran to the huge room.

* * *

**KARA**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could taste alcohol. I pulled back a little so I could breathe but Rick kissed me again. By now, I was completely oblivious to my surroundings which was why I hadn't even noticed someone come in. I did hear someone clearing their throat though so I pushed Rick away and looked at the speaker. It was Daryl. He was gaping at us. I jumped away from Rick instantly. I didn't know what Daryl thought of this but he definitely didn't like this. Instead he said "I just came to check on you" in a rough tone and then he turned and left.

I don't know why but I ran after him.

"Daryl, wait!" I cried and as soon as I caught up with him I almost tripped over my own feet. I was going to have the worst hangover tomorrow.

"What, Kara?" He asked and helped me stand straight. His eyes looked emotionless, his face hollow. He didn't even seem angry. But then again, he didn't have any reason to be did he? Except for the fact that I had just kissed Rick who had a wife and a kid. Carl. Damn it. What the hell was I thinking?

"Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded.

"I won't" He replied like a robot. He turned to walk away but I stopped him again and said "Please? Daryl. I'm really sorry. I didn't think about Lori or Carl"

"Or me" he whispered.

"What?" I asked again, not sure if I heard him right. Another headache took over me and I clutched my head in obvious pain.

"You should go to bed" He said.

"No, what did you mean by that?" I insisted, tugging at his arm.

"Nothing Kara. You're imagining things. Go to bed" He said but I didn't get to reply to him because everything went black and I collapsed in his arms.

When I came to the next morning, the hangover wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was surprised to see that I was on my bed even though I distinctly remember me fainting in the hallway last night. In front of Daryl. Gosh, that was embarrassing. He must have been the one to carry me to my bed. I blushed since I remember I had only been wearing a t-shirt and underclothes. And Rick? I hope he was all right and wouldn't have a personal grudge against me.

"So you're finally awake" someone said. I turned to see who it was. It was Jenner. The last person I wanted it to be.

"What are you doing here?" I said and covered myself with a blanket. That didn't matter because I was planning to meet him in those clothes only.

"Everyone's having breakfast. They wanted me to call you" He explained.

"Is Rick there?" I asked.

"Yes"

"And Daryl?"

"No"

"Oh" I said and got up from the bed after he left. I changed into my normal clothes. I tied my hair into a ponytail and went to join them. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked in.

"We didn't come here for the eggs" Andrea was saying to Jenner and then they all up and left. I didn't even bother looking at Rick. Instead I walked over to the now empty table and slumped down into a seat. I wasn't even hungry so I just drank orange juice out of someone's glass.

I wonder where Daryl was. Since I didn't feel like going up to the whole group, I set out to find him. He was probably in his room. I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. He wasn't in his bed but I could hear the shower running. I remember when he had kissed me, a week ago, when I had been bitten. I used to think it was out of pity but I realized the kiss had happened _before_ he had found out.

The bathroom door opened and Daryl walked out, in a towel. He saw me and cried out "Holy! Kara, couldn't you knock?"

"Sorry" I mumbled "I'll let you get dressed" I left and stood at the door. After some time, he tapped my shoulder and I turned. He was fully dressed and the shower did him good.

"Why did you come?" He asked me.

"I wanted to apologize" I said.

"For what Kara?"

"And thank you for putting me to bed last night. I really appreciate it" I told him.

"No problem" He scoffed and walked past me.

* * *

**DARYL**

I was still a bit angry with her. If I hadn't walked in last night, she would have made a huge mistake. It was really hard to ignore her but that's what I had to do since it was clear who she preferred in this group. I joined Rick and the others who seemed to be in some kind of argument over something.

"What is it?" I asked Lori. She was on the verge of crying.

"Jenner, he won't let us out and… this whole place will blow up in 28 minutes" Carol explained.

"What?" I yelled.

"We're sealing all the housing compartments. Everyone is here right?" Jenner asked, seemingly calm.

"No! Where's my sister?" Carol cried.

"Here! What happened?" Kara asked and ran over to Carol and Sophia.

"Are you really immune?" Jenner asked her. She nodded slightly. Rick was arguing with the members, almost back to his old self.

"Let us out!" Shane yelled at him and pushed Jenner down.

"Shane no!"

"He's the only one who can let us out!" Dale cried.

"All we want is a choice, a chance. Your wife didn't have that" Rick begged him.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can" Lori pleaded. Jenner agreed and a punched a few buttons. I quickly grabbed Kara's arm and we ran out of there. I didn't listen to whoever else was staying, Jacqui or Andrea or Dale. All I did was keep a grip on Kara as I ran as fast as I could to the entrance. The door was locked down and I started banging a chair on it.

"Here Use this" carol suddenly perked up and handed me a grenade. Rick went up to the window and planted it.

"Get down!" Shane screamed and I hunched over Kara's body to protect her from the blast. The window shattered and I got up on my knees and helped Kara up. We all jumped through the window and ran towards our cars. They were right there.

40 seconds.

It was as if everything ran in slow motion. I killed the walkers with an axe and held out Kara's hand as I led her to my car. We quickly got inside.

20 seconds.

Dale and Andrea showed up and ran towards us.

"Get down!" I yelled at Kara and pressed her head down as I heard a huge blast. There was a series of explosions and the CDC was up in flames.

I glanced at Kara to see if she was all right. Other than a few cuts and bruises, she seemed perfectly okay.

And as long as she was, I knew I would be too.

* * *

**_A/N: End of Season one. Kind of fluffy in the end but I couldn't think of anything else!_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Review!_**

**_Love._**


	12. The Herd

**_A/N: So Season two begins!_**

**_MagiaMyst: Thank you again. : )_**

* * *

**KARA**

I gripped his waist tighter as we flew past our caravan. It felt great being with Daryl on his bike, even more secure than it felt sitting next to him in the car.

"I didn't get to thank you" I told him and pulled a strand of my hair from my mouth. We were going pretty fast.

"Thank me for what?" He grunted.

"For interrupting me and Rick and saving me at the CDC" I said slowly.

"I didn't save you and that interruption wasn't voluntary"

"Well, you did protect me from-" I trailed off as I stared at the huge amount of cars in front of us.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"Looks like they didn't have a chance to escape" Daryl said as we drove past all the abandoned cars with corpses in them.

"Ugh" I said as a stinking smell came. Suddenly, there was a loud sound behind us and I turned seeing the RV break down.

"Dead in the water" Dale said and Daryl stopped. We got off the bike and ran back up to them.

"Problem Dale?" T-dog asked.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere without any hope of…" He trailed off and added "Okay, that dumb"

"If you can't find a radiator hose here" I started.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find" Daryl finished going through the contents of a car.

"Come on you all, gather around and let's get some stuff. Food, water, anything" Shane commanded. Carol and Sophia started to go but I stopped them and said "No, I'll go. You should go back to the RV"

"Kara, we can take care of ourselves" Carol whined.

"Yeah but I would feel a lot better if you stayed here" I told them.

"Well,_ I_ would feel a lot better if you stayed with us, here out of harm's way" Carol responded.

"So would I" Daryl added.

"What?" I cried staring at all three of them "I can take care of myself. I'm going"

"Then I'm coming with you" Sophia jumped.

"No" I disagreed and turned to Daryl for help but he had already gone off. He was probably still angry at me. I hadn't talked to Rick one-on-one ever since it happened.

"Fine, Kara. We'll stay close to Dale. You just don't wander off" Carol told me. I nodded and took an axe from the RV. I started heading north, in the opposite direction of where most people were. They were all looking for stuff but huddled in a group. They were so scared still.

I tapped the axe in my hand as I looked for any prey. I checked in the cars and all of them were corpses and not walkers.

I opened the trunk of a car and started rummaging through the items. I found a pretty dress and I huffed as I tossed it in my satchel. There was not any food that I could find other than the same old tanned tuna and rice and beans. I stuffed them in my bag and felt a hand grip my hand. I quickly turned, ready to swing my axe and saw Daryl.

"Daryl, what the-?" But before I could finish he clamped a hand on my mouth and pushed me down. What was he doing?

He quickly rolled me under the car and then got on top of me. He motioned for me to stay quiet as he pressed a finger to his lips. He removed his hand slowly and I took a huge breath.

"What?" I whispered.

"Walker" He said softly and gripped his crossbow tight and pulled it under the car too.

"Ow" I said softly "You're hurting me" He was pretty heavy and right now all of his weight was down on my body. Then I heard the snarls.

Oh my god. I thought he was talking about one walker but I could hear the shuffling of feet.

"Carol" I whispered and he covered my mouth with his hand again. I whimpered as I turned my head sideways and saw the walker's feet pass our car.

"Oh my god, Daryl" I mumbled through his fingers. He glared at me to stay quiet and I could feel a tear rolling down my face. I was scared. I had never seen so many walkers together. Never. It seemed to go on till forever. I held my breath the whole time.

Soon they were gone and I couldn't hear the snarls anymore.

"Come on" He said and lifted himself up so I could roll out from under him.

"No" I said and pulled him back down.

"What?" He cried.

"I can't go out there. What if there are more walkers?" I whispered.

"Kara, listen to me. They're gone, you'll be fine" He said slowly.

"No, Daryl" I said.

"What do you want me to do? We can't stay down here forever" He said. He seemed to be getting angry at me. Didn't he understand? I had never handled myself well around walkers. One time when I actually fought them, I got bit.

"You won't even get infected" He said "You're at an advantage"

"What? You want me to get bit?" I asked him "Just because I'm immune you'll send me out there?" I don't know why I was so upset.

"Damn it, Kara!" He yelled "That's not what I meant"

"Kara? Where are you?" I heard Rick.

Rick! That meant the herd had passed.

"She's here" Daryl grunted and got off me. I got out too and enveloped Rick in a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine" He said and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I heard Daryl scoff.

"Sophia!" Carol screamed. I quickly pulled away and ran to her "Carol! What is it?"

"Sophia! Those two walkers are after my baby!" Carol screamed yet again.

"What? Where?" I asked her frantically.

Rick suddenly ran after them, without any thought.

"Rick!" I cried and started to follow him when Daryl pulled me back and said "Rick's got it"

* * *

**DARYL**

She glared at me when I said that and shoved my hand away. She walked back to the RV and entered it, tears still streaming from her face.

"We're going after her, Carol" Glenn told her and me, Shane and him went to find Sophia and Rick.

After an unsuccessful search, I and Rick headed back to the interstate.

"What are we going to tell Carol?" I asked him.

"I'll figure it out"

When we reached the road, Carol was sitting on the fence crying while Kara was comforting her. When she saw us without her, she started arguing with Rick.

"Carol, it's not his fault" Kara defended him. Even though I was with him, I didn't want her on Rick's side. How could she do that?

"Kara" I told her, pulling her aside "I need to talk to you"

"Need to?" She questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're going out to look for Sophia and I know you want to join us"

"So you're going to stop me?" She said.

"No" I responded "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Get some sleep"

"Oh" She said. She looked pretty shocked that I hadn't protested with her going. She went up to Carol and walked with her till the RV. She laid her down to sleep there and came up to the truck I was in. She settled inside and stared at me.

"What, you don't mind me sleeping here right?" She asked.

"Why would I? You've been sleeping with me since the CDC" I said and shrugged. She unfolded the blanket in her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Night" She said to me, kicking off her shoes and curled up in the seat, facing the window. She stirred in her seat a while I cleaned my arrows. After some time, she turned to me and pecked me on the cheek. Then she went to sleep.

"Good night" I muttered.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? I'm trying to keep this as close as possible to the original storyline but it's kind of hard so not all things will be in place._**

**_Review!_**

**_Love._**


	13. Sophia

**_A/N: Ok so I have to give a hugeee thanks to: _**

**_mrskaz453: you totally helped me and I cannot thank you enough! Don't fret, Kara will soon change….Also I've taken every single line of your review seriously and I've been thinking upon it. So much that I couldn't think about anything else. Thank you so much and I respect the fact that you took out the time and effort. Love you!_**

**_MagiaMyst: I'll explain that in this chapter but who cares about T-dog anyways right, when you can have Daryl and Kara squished together? XD. LOL._**

* * *

**KARA**

When I woke up, everybody was just getting ready to leave. I turned and saw Daryl wasn't in the car. Figured. After I'd treated him like that. What was wrong with me? I used to be the fun, bubbly girl at camp and now I'm so strange. It all happened after the CDC.

"Kara, you coming or not?" Shane yelled to me. I quickly got out of the car, grabbed my axe and put on my boots. I ran to him and said "Yup. When do we leave?"

"In about 5. We're waiting for everybody else" Rick told me. I nodded. Shane unwrapped a packet and announced "Everybody takes a weapon"

I peered at the pack. It had about dozen knives and machetes.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea butted in.

"Daryl, Rick, Kara and I are carrying" Shane told her. Andrea snapped me a look. I was just as surprised.

"Why is Kara allowed?" Andrea asked.

"Because she is" Rick told her and Andrea glared at him. I was happy that I was being treated special but this was way over the line. If he didn't stop doing this, people would pick up on things.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles" Daryl joined in with his crossbow slung over his shoulder "Chances are she'll be by the creek"

"Everybody assemble your packs" Shane said and I went up into the RV. I put a gun, ammo, bottled water, canned beans and first aid kit in my bag.

I stepped out of my RV and listened in to the conversation taking place.

"Look, I'll find some kind of medic kit right here" T-Dog said "Let's just be glad that Daryl was there when he needed to be"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Daryl saved T-Dog's life. He was bleeding and the herd was just about to come. He thought smartly and covered him with a body" Shane explained.

"Yeah, he lied down under a corpse too but then he went off to find you" T-Dog said to me "I was pretty scared for him because he almost risked his life for you. I'm glad you're fine"

He risked his neck for me. The little guilt that had been building up in my stomach just seemed to expand.

* * *

**DARYL**

We all headed off into the forest. I took the lead. Following me were Rick, Andrea, Carol, Glenn, Carl, Lori and then Kara and Shane. It seemed like Kara wanted to be as far away from em and Rick as possible. Wouldn't blame her. She was going through a pretty tough time.

We soon stumbled upon a tent. We told Carol to call out for Sophia but no reply came. So I went inside to check for myself. There was nothing but a rotting corpse there.

I came out and told them "It ain't her"

"Who is it?" Kara asked me.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Isn't that what he called it?" I said. Suddenly, we heard church bells.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"I think it's coming from there" Kara said pointing in a direction and she ran off towards it.

"Kara!" I called after her "Damn it" We all followed in her steps. If she bumped into a walker right now, it would not be good.

"Kara!" carol cried and ran with me. We came to an opening in the trees and in front of us was a church. She was standing in front of it with her hands on her hips. She sighed when she saw us and said "It wasn't her. The bells seem to be an automatic function. I cleared the inside of the church"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Daryl. I just, wanted to find Sophia" She replied, looking down at her feet. After some time of Carol asking for forgiveness and Rick praying, we were ready to move once again.

"We'll spilt up. Me, Shane and Carl will stay here and look for another hour or so. You head back to the creek bed, Daryl you're in charge" Rick instructed.

"I'm coming with you" Kara said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Sophia's my niece. I'm coming" She said. I hardly think that was the reason she wanted to go saunter off into the woods with Rick and Shane.

"Fine" Shane said "Rest of you all, head back"

I glanced back at Kara before leaving and noticed she wasn't really getting close to Rick like she usually did these days.

* * *

**KARA**

"Let's go" Rick said.

"Rick wait" I said.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"I need to talk to Rick. Alone" I told them.

"Sure" Shane said and took Carl off.

"What is it Kara?"

Daryl had risked his life for me at the CDC and at the interstate. He was the one who had chased me through the woods to make sure I'm okay. He was the one who didn't yell at me or anything when I started crying over absolutely nothing.

I stared down at my feet.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Rick, I just. Forget it. Leave me alone" I said and shoved him away "I'll head back"

Rick grabbed my head and demanded "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What isn't?" I cried.

"What?" He asked me.

"Let me start by telling you that what you're doing right now, putting on this fake façade that you don't even care or remember what happened at the CDC! You're acting like everything is normal. I know I was at fault too but you could at least talk about it and pretend it didn't happen! And now my niece is missing and she's probably dead and the one guy that I genuinely have feelings for hates me. He hates me because of what I'm doing and what you're doing and-"

"Kara stop" He said and took my face in his hands. I pushed his hands away and continued.

"No Rick! I'm not going to stop until I let this all out! I like Daryl and he's saved my life thousands of times and I would do anything for him but what you're doing to me is sick! So I'm not doing this anymore. I'm telling Lori what happened!"

When I saw how Carl looked at Rick, it hit me. What I had done was so wrong and sick. Rick was married and he had a son. I mean, I couldn't really control myself because I was drunk but it shouldn't have happened. Since our little kiss at the CDC, Rick hadn't even looked at me except when I was getting close to Daryl. It's like I wasn't his but I couldn't be with anybody else too.

"Fine Kara. You do that but just get this. I'm sorry. I can in no way apologize for the dent in you and Daryl's relationship but I am sorry. For everything"

"Thank you Rick"

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts?_**

**_Review!_**

**_Love._**

**_Next chap will have Karyl stuff. Fluffy. : )_**


	14. Lost

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review what you thought about the previous one below.**_

**DARYL**

I was leading everybody back to camp. I was supposed to keep an eye out for Sophia and walkers but all I could think about was how Kara had looked at me when we had split up. Like she was sorry. I had convinced myself throughout our trek that I didn't have any feelings for because there was no point if all she wanted to do was cozy up to Rick.

"So this is it?" Carol asked, interrupting my thoughts "This the whole plan?"

I realized she was talking to me so I replied "I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups"

"I hope Kara's okay" Carol said and sat down on a tree trunk.

"She's a grown woman Kara, she can take care of herself plus she's got Rick to take care of her" Lori told her. Humfph.

"I see you have a gun" Andrea said to Lori. She was getting pretty annoying.

"Why? You want it?" Lori asked "Here take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me"

Then Lori started explaining to Carol about how it wasn't Rick's fault.

"We should keep moving" I said.

We were halfway there to the interstate when we heard a gunshot.

"What was it?" Carol asked.

"Oh my god" Lori said and ran to where it came.

"Lori, we got to keep moving" I told her. She kept back and frantically searched the woods with her eyes.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked her.

"It was a gunshot"

"We all heard it" I told her.

"Why one? Just one gunshot?" Lori asked.

"Maybe they took down a walker" I reassured her.

"Please don't patronize me. Rick wouldn't risk a bullet to take down a walker, or Shane" Lori argued.

"Maybe it was Kara" Carol said and started crying again. Glenn went to her and comforted her saying "It can't be Kara. She was with Rick"

"Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now?" Carol asked still crying "First my daughter and now my sister"

"Hey hey, listen. Your sister is alive, she's all right" I told her.

"So are you saying my daughter isn't?"

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway" Andrea said "can't run around these woods chasing echoes"

She had a point.

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been. Work our way back up to the highway" I told them.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the highway" Glenn assured both of them. I knew it was selfish of me but if something had wrong gone, I hope it was Rick or Shane and not Kara. I didn't want Carol to lose her too right after Sophia.

"It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy" carol said. She realized what she said and added "Oh god that is the worst thing I've ever said"

Carol really was different from Kara.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth" Andrea told her. This was stupid. I went up to them and said "I'll tell you what its worth. Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time. We're going to locate that little girl and she's going to be just fine. Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord" I walked back and saw Lori smirk at my comments.

**KARA**

I looked back at where the sound had come from. The gunshot. It was probably Rick or Shane. I wanted to go back to them to make sure they were fine but then I would really be lost. I didn't even know where I was going. I was just following the tracks of what seemed to be my sister and Daryl.

I checked my gun and it had enough ammo to take down a herd if I stumbled upon one. I wish I would have stayed with either Rick or the group, wandering alone out here wouldn't do me any good. But at least it made me think thoroughly about everything I'd said to Rick back there and the sorry look I'd given Daryl.

Rick was a great man, the best at our camp. He was good at leading people and organizing things but he had Lori. She was his wife and Carl. On the other hand, Daryl was great too, so great that I could have mistaken him for perfect. If he really was so amazing, then why did I kiss Rick? Why didn't I go to Daryl's room instead? Why did I ignore both of them or hug Rick after Daryl saved me?

It was so confusing and I was lost in thought when two walkers approached me. I couldn't shoot them so I swung my axe at one and took down the other with a knife. It was so gross. I had never been a fan of gory movies and I wasn't used to these decapitations and stabbings.

After walking for about two hours I realized I was lost. I slapped myself on the head for being so stupid. What was I going to do now? I could shoot my gun thrice as a signal to them so they would eventually come looking for me but it could attract walkers. Also, I couldn't take that chance because when I heard the gunshot, I didn't follow it. How would it be any different with Daryl's group?

Hopefully, they were looking for me right now and they would soon find me but they thought I was with Rick and Rick thought I was with the rest of the group. I really was in trouble. The tracks I had been following had seemingly vanished into thin air so I still head in that direction. Hopefully, I would find them. At least one thing I didn't have to worry about was bites. I could get bitten and still survive so that worry could be checked off from my list.

I didn't panic even though this was a moment to. If I kept heading wherever I was going, I would reach somewhere wouldn't I? The woods didn't go on forever. The problem would be food, walkers and getting separated from my group. I had packed enough food in my pack to last a week at most and I had water. I had a first aid kit and two packs of ammo. A knife, a gun and an axe. I could surely survive on my own and maybe this was meant to be. The way I was screwing around with both Rick and Daryl, I guess this was supposed to teach me a lesson. My punishment. If I was separated from my group forever, it could be kind of good. Daryl would be free of me. He wouldn't have to keep checking on me and protecting me and beating himself up about it.

Though I would definitely miss him. I would miss his face, his little hidden smile, his crossbow and his not to be messed with attitude.

So I took out my gun, aimed it at the sky and fired it thrice.

**DARYL**

"There it is again" Glenn said as we heard three more gunshots ring through the air.

"What is that?" Carol asked, shivering.

"Three and one we heard before" Lori said and she didn't need to say it to sink in. Four gunshots. Four people. Kara, Rick, Shane, Carl.

"I'm sure they're fine" Andrea said to Carol and Lori who had fear on their faces.

"Maybe they're asking for help" Glenn suggested.

"Maybe" I said "Or they could be dead"

Lori and Carol stared at me.

"Should we head towards where it came from?" carol asked.

"No, if they really are dead it's not good to go running towards it. Could be a herd or some dangerous people" I said.

"A herd?" Lori asked "Why would they need only four bullets to take down a herd?"

"Maybe they weren't taking down the herd" Carol said slowly "But Kara wouldn't kill herself, would she?"

Terror fell on everybody's faces.

"Rick would never shoot Carl" Lori said.

"Unless he wanted to put him out of his misery" Glenn said.

"Oh god" Carol whimpered.

"Nobody panic. Just calm down. We should head back to the interstate and figure it out there. We'll lose the light. Let's call it" I said.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow" Lori said. Sophia now seemed to be the least of our worries.

"How much further?" Andrea asked.

"Maybe a 100 yards" I told her. After some time, we heard her screams.

"Oh my god! Andrea!" Lori yelled and we ran back to her.

Suddenly a girl rode in on a horse.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" She asked in a southern accent.

"I'm Lori" Lori said and ran to her.

"Rick sent me. You got to come now" She said.

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you got to come now" She told us. So that would explain the first gunshot, but what about the other three?

"How many times?" Carol asked.

"What?" The girl cried.

"How many times was Carl shot?" Carol repeated. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"Once" The girl replied and Lori got on the horse.

"Whoa whoa, you can't get on the horse. We don't know this girl" I told Lori

"Rick said you had the others by the highway. The big traffic snarl" She said.

"Uh-huh" Glenn nodded.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene" Then she and Lori went off on the horse.

The Walker got up so I shot an arrow and said "Shut up"

We went back to the highway and told Dale and T-dog.

"She didn't mention Kara" Carol said "Then she's okay"

"Maybe" I said.

"Oh god, I hope she's fine. I don't know what I'd do without her. Daryl, you're friends with her right?"

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You care about her?"

I scoffed.

"You seemed pretty close. I just, if something's wrong, will you help me find her?" Carol asked me.

I nodded.

"But why would something be wrong, she's at that farm with Rick" Glenn said.

"I'm just scared, that's all" Carol whimpered and hugged me.

"Yeah, sure" I grunted and pushed her away. As I walked away from them, I heard Dale ask Carol what was wrong with me.

"He's just worried about Kara, is all" Carol told him.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_

_**Review please! Suggest ideas and tell me what to improve. **_

_**Love.**_


	15. Farm

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I've been updating like crazy even though I have my semester exams from Monday so from 10 of March till 20**__**th**__** I won't be able to post. Sorry but until then enjoy this one!**_

_**To:**_

_**Mrskaz453: I have three words. I love you. The reviews you leave are perfect and I absolutely adore them! Thank you so much. You make my day. : )**_

* * *

**KARA**

I had been waiting for them to come since an hour. In the past one hour, I'd encountered dozens of walkers, animals and insects. Not people. I then realized that they weren't coming. No one was coming for me. Not even Daryl. It kind of hurt me to think that Daryl didn't even bother finding me because if he had, he would have by now. Actually, it hurt me a lot. That he didn't even think I was worth saving and just left me to die out here. I guess I had it coming.

Another walker came by so I cut his head off. I had been saving my bullets, for what exactly? If a herd came now, I would be dead. I didn't even have the strength to walk or use my gun. I sat down against a tree and opened my pack. I needed to eat. My water bottle was finished and I had no water left. I opened the canned beans and just as I was about to dig in, something fell in it. Blood. It wasn't mine so I glanced up and saw a walker's remains on the tree branch. Wonder how it got up there. The bad thing was that its infected blood had made its way into my food so I didn't have anything to eat.

Great.

* * *

**DARYL**

"We can't do it. We can't just leave" Carol was saying when I joined them.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak" Dale said to her.

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol asked. I wanted to punch her. She was acting like she was the most important thing in the world and nothing else mattered.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful" Andrea agreed with her.

"Okay, we got to plan for this" I spoke up "I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV"

Glenn gave me a surprised look since I had been pissed off at Carol before.

All of us except him ended up staying the night. Glenn was instructed by Dale to go to find the farm with T-Dog. I gave T-dog some drugs which Merle had kept.

I was laid out on the RV floor when I heard Carol crying. She had been crying like that for the past hour.

"I'm going to walk the road. Look for Sophia or Kara" I said, getting up.

For the next hour I and Andrea trailed the road, looking for either of them. Even if we found one, I would be disappointed. I didn't want the little girl to get lost nor did I want it to be Kara.

"You really think we're going to find Sophia?" Andrea asked me.

"Yes" I said and then told her about the time I had got lost.

"The difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage" I said.

"And Kara?" She asked.

"What of her?"

"Where do you think she is?" She asked me.

"I don't know why Carol's worrying about her. Kara was with Rick, why would she be in trouble?"

"We heard those gunshots" She said.

"Could be her, could be something else" I said "If we start worrying about Kara, we'll be wasting time"

"Are you and her close?" She asked me suddenly. I looked at her and she said "Sorry, I just"

"Why do you ask?" I grunted.

"Well, you seem to hate her" She said. What? "It's like you don't care what happens to her"

"That's not true" I said.

"Yeah? The way you've been treating her the past few days speaks otherwise" She said. Really? Kara was the one giving me the cold shoulder and Andrea thinks I hate her?

"I don't hate her, though it sure seems like you do" I said to her.

"Yeah, well. Why wouldn't I?" She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a pretty big part of the group. She gets to carry a gun, no one doubts her decisions. She's hot and she's pretty" She said.

When I didn't reply she looked at me and said "Don't you think so?"

I just nodded slightly.

The next morning, we drove to the farm. As soon as we arrived, Carol ran towards the house crying.

"What is it?" The girl from before asked her.

"I need to talk to Kara" She cried.

"Who?" A younger blonde asked her. I got off my bike and ran up to them.

"Kara! Is she okay?" She screamed.

"Carol, calm down" Andrea said "I'm sure she's fine"

"We don't know who you're talking about" The girl said.

"What?" Carol yelled "Where is she? Rick!"

Rick came running out of the house. He looked like shit.

"What is it Carol?" He asked her.

"Where's Kara?" I asked. He froze for a moment and then said "She's not with you?"

"Oh my god" Carol said and sank to her knees.

"Rick, what are you talking about? We left Kara with you" I said to him as calmly as I could.

"Kara left us to go find your group. We thought she was with you" Shane said appearing. He had given himself a haircut.

He looked even more of an idiot than he was.

"She never found us!" Carol screamed.

"So she's out there?" Rick asked. I glanced back at the woods and said "Yeah"

* * *

**KARA**

I screamed when I woke up. Not because I had had a nightmare but because a walker was chewing on my arm. I kicked him back and shot him through the head. I didn't dare look at my arm, if I see the blood I'd pass out. I needed to close the wound though. I quickly opened my pack with one arm and scrambled through the things for a bandage. I found one but to use it, I'd have to look at my bite. I couldn't do that, could I? But if I didn't, I'd bleed to death. So I finally mustered up all the courage I had and looked to my wound. The walker had fed on the first layer of my skin so that wasn't there. All I could see was red. I puked but nothing came up. Only the little lunch that had been giving me strength.

I quickly washed it with the few drops of water left and slowly started dressing the wound. I was no nurse so I didn't know what to do properly.

It was clear by now that nobody was coming for me. They had given up. I needed to find my way back to the highway so I gathered my strength and got up. I grabbed my pack and slowly started walking back to a path that I think led to the interstate.

After two long hours, I reached it. I quickened my pace because walkers were following me and ran to the spot where our RV was.

But there was nobody there. They were gone. I was pretty sure that this was the exact place they had been. I felt tears stream down my face as I collapsed to the ground. I brought my arms up to my face to wipe them but it hurt to move it. I heard the walker's snarls so I turned and shot them with my gun. I missed twice because I couldn't keep my hand steady. They had just abandoned me. Carol and Dale had just, left. Even Daryl.

The walkers got close to me and I brought my axe up to their faces and rammed it hard in their sorry skulls. Then I dropped down to the ground again because the pain overwhelmed me. I needed surgery. My arm was all torn up and the flesh from there was missing. No amount of water or bandages was going to fix that. I had no food, no water. I was going to die. And it was all because of that little kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love.**_


	16. Anger

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Also before you do this, check out what outfit I've made for Kara!**_

_**It's available on my profile too.**_

* * *

_**After typing the name of the site polyvore, paste this /kara_meet_redneck/set?id=115483244**_

* * *

_**On polyvore . com, it's my set. My profile is AnnieOdair.**_

_**Also, there won't be much Kara POV in this.**_

* * *

**DARYL**

Carol was still sobbing irritatingly.

"Its fine, Carol. She'll be okay" Andrea said, hugging her. I looked at Rick and asked "How's Carl?"

"He'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people" Lori answered.

"And Shane" Rick added.

After that they held a little funeral for someone named Otis who had supposedly died while getting Carl medical supplies. All I could think during the funeral was Kara. Carol didn't show up, she was holed up in the RV crying.

I walked up to her. As soon as she saw me, she started wiping away her tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry" I said to her.

"I know me too. I just, I miss Kara and Sophia so much. Don't you?" She asked me. I nodded slightly.

She sniffed and said "I thought you two were close"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, I" She stopped and sniffed again.

"Hey" I said in as calm a voice as ever and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Talking about it will make it better"

She nodded and spoke up "She was always finding a reason to talk you. Since after we left the CDC she seemed different and started asking me and others all kinds of questions about you. I guess she was intrigued by you and had developed a little crush. I always thought she was crazy for liking someone like Daryl Dixon" She chuckled and said "Sorry, I don't mean any offence but you're actually a really great guy"

I just sat there in silence, waiting for her to go on. This was all new to me.

"And she told me once, that night when she had been bitten, that was one of her best nights at camp. I never understood why and I guess I'll never find out, huh?" She said.

"I think I know why" I said slowly.

"Why? Was it because she discovered that she didn't want to die? Or did something significant happen?"

"Yeah, that night before I'd found out she was bitten, we had, actually I had… kissed her" I said.

"Oh" was all Carol could say. Maybe it was me but I think Carol's shoulders actually dropped down at that.

After a few more moments of silence she said "Did she kiss you back?"

I tried to remember all the details of that night but they were all so clouded "I'm not sure"

"If she didn't, then she's insane" Carol said and I looked at her, stunned. What was it with these sisters?

"But she's not dead" I said in hopes of changing the topic "She's just out there, looking for us"

"Which only makes it worse" Carol said and dropped her face in her hands "And Sophia?"

"She'll be fine. I'll find them, both of them Carol" I assured her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to push her away but that would be rude. She wrapped both of her arms around me and dozed off. I wish I could've told her off but she had gone through so much, it just felt wrong. So I sat there with her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**KARA**

I locked the doors of the car and sat back. I couldn't stay out on the road with the off chance of me passing out every so often. I wonder what Daryl was doing right now. Was he happy that he'd finally got rid of me?

My throat ached and I was thirsty. I suddenly remember the water tanker that we had found. It was too far away and I don't think I would make it there in this heat after losing so much blood. They say that you can survive 5 days without water. I guess I'll just wait and see if that's true.

* * *

**DARYL**

"Daryl, can I talk to you?" Lori asked. I glanced up at her surprised. I laid down Carol on the mattress and went outside with Lori.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"When are you going to go out to look for Kara and Sophia?" She asked me.

"Uh, I was thinking after an hour or so" I replied. What did she have to do with this?

"I apologize for Rick, he shouldn't have let her go" She said "I know how much you care about her"

"What the hell is up with everyone? They're all coming to me and saying that! I'm fine Lori, I don't need consolation. Kara wasn't my girlfriend, my wife or my daughter! She's not my responsibility" I yelled at her, annoyed. She stepped back and apologized "Look, that's not what I meant. I just want to know what you thought after her"

"That ain't your damn business, woman" I said.

"Please Daryl" She pleaded.

"What are you, some kind of relationship love expert?" I asked her. She shook her head and said "I'm just a friend that's concerned. I want to know what she meant to you"

"She was just a damn friend is all" I grunted.

"So if we never find her, it wouldn't bother you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"But I saw the intimacy between you two. You're telling me you don't feel a thing for her? Friendship, love, anger, jealousy?"

"We going somewhere with this?" I scoffed.

"Look Daryl. I know what you're going through. I'm just thinking it's impossible for you to not like her, she was a pretty girl and you're a guy. If you feel something…"

I cut her off by saying "Lori, listen here! I'm not interested" I started to walk away but she pulled me back. I shoved her away and pushed her back. I walked away and I heard her yell behind me

"Why are you so angry? It's because of her Daryl! Why won't you just admit it?"

I could literally feel my blood boil and I wanted to whack Lori on the head. I walked back to her and said "You don't know anything about me!"

"You feel something for her Daryl" She said slowly as I towered over her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rick said coming between me and Lori.

"Look Daryl, I'm sorry. I know you left Kara with me and she was my respons-" Before he could finish, I punched him in the face. His head jerked to the side and he looked stunned.

"That was for kissing her" I said and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	17. Found

_**A/N: Please review guys! Sorry for the shortage of Kara POVs.**_

_**MagisMyst: There you go.**_

* * *

**DARYL**

"Daryl?" Carol called me.

I turned and said "What do ya want now?"

"I was just, is what you said to Rick true?" She asked. I nodded.

"Why didn't Kara tell me?" She mumbled.

"It's not like you would've listened to her anyway. All you did was cry about everything. Now your little girl and your sister are gone" I said to her and she looked at me with a hurtful expression.

"I've learnt my lesson Daryl but Kara isn't dead. You're the one who told me that. She's just lost out there" She said.

"Believe what you want. Out there with no food, water and woods full of walkers she will be soon enough"

"Maybe she got lucky. Why do you think so negatively?" She said.

"I'm going out to look for Sophia" I said, ignoring her question.

"And Kara?" She asked.

"Well, if I happen to bump into her I'll bring her with me, okay?" I said sarcastically. Rick and Lori were in an argument, obviously. After Lori found about what had happened at the CDC, Rick had made up some lie about how he was severely drunk and all.

We all joined Hershel, Rick and Lori at a car.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevation" Maggie said and spread out a map on the hood of the car.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized" Rick said. I glanced back at Lori and she was sitting, looking upset. She obviously didn't believe Rick.

"We'll grid the whole area. Start searching in teams" Rick said. Hershel told Shane and Rick that they couldn't go and look today since they both had medical problems of their own.

"Guess it's just me" I spoke up "I'm going to head back to the creek. Work my way from there"

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back"

"Or Kara" I said. They all stared me.

"You're all forgetting that she's lost out there too" I grunted. Hershel told us that we couldn't carry guns on the camp so Rick and Shane laid down their weapons.

I packed my stuff and started heading out when I heard Rick call me.

"Look, can I talk to you just for a minute?" He asked and I nodded.

He came up to me and said "I'm really sorry about Kara. I shouldn't have done that, it's my fault and I can in no way apologize enough for letting her go out there but there must be something I can do?"

"Bring her back" I scoffed and continued walking.

"You okay on your own?" He asked.

"I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark" I told him and headed out into the forest.

* * *

After searching through a house just by the creek, I headed back. I needed to tell the others about the cupboard I found which was probably where Sophia had taken shelter. I walked out and yelled "Sophia! Kara!"

But there was no reply then I saw the little Cherokee rose in front of me. I grabbed one and went back to camp.

* * *

**KARA**

"Oh my god. Kara! Wake up! Kara, wake up please!"

Someone was yelling my name but I couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

"I can't hear her pulse" someone said. I felt a hand on mine and then someone said "No, she's still alive. She's probably dehydrated and she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her back to camp"

"Why isn't she waking up?" I heard sobs.

"Carol, relax. She'll be okay"

Carol? My sister was here? What was she doing here? Hadn't they abandoned me? I wanted to open my eyes or move so I could tell them I was fine but it hurt too much. I was tired and if I had been lying here for another hour I would've peacefully died.

Someone slipped a strong arm under my legs and one behind my back. They lifted me up bridal style and started carrying me back. I hope it was Daryl. That would mean he did care about me and probably felt the same way as I felt about him. I rested my head against his chest and slowly started taking deep breaths.

I wish I could open my eyes and see who my savior was. I wonder how Carol and the others would heal me; we didn't have any medical supplies and no camp.

Someone else took my hand and started rubbing it.

"Kara, sweetie, you'll be fine. Don't worry! Hershel will fix you" I heard Carol. I didn't know anyone named Hershel. What were they talking about?

I hope when I wake, I see Daryl. Even if I was about to die, I'd want to see him one last time. And hug him. Whenever I hugged him, I always felt really nice. Man, I wish the person whose arms I'm in is Daryl. Then I'd force my eyes open so I could l look at his perfect face. Then I'd apologize for everything stupid I'd ever done to him and we'd make up and we would be best friends again.

I hardly think so.

* * *

**DARYL**

"What's up?" I asked Andrea when I reached camp.

"Your girlfriend" She replied.

"What?" I spat out.

"Your girlfriend's back" She said and then started to say something but I didn't listen to her. I ran to the house. I burst open the front door and saw Carol sobbing.

"Where is she?" I asked her. She pointed towards the bedroom. Then I realized how strange it must seem. I was all gung-ho on seeing Kara but she didn't care damn about me. I wanted her to be okay but if I showed everybody I care, it would be exactly opposite of what I am. Sure, she was attractive and cute and funny but she was a two-faced person. So instead of rushing to meet her, I walked out. It took me everything I had to walk away from her but I did. She spent all the time cozying up to me and then she would go and make out with Rick. It was so wrong yet it felt right since all the girls in my life were exactly like her.

I walked back to my tent and sat down inside to clean my crossbow. If she didn't care, I wouldn't.

Two can play this game.

* * *

**KARA**

I felt myself being lowered onto a soft mattress. Where did they find that? Then water was splashed on me and my eyes snapped open. I saw an old man peering at me and I frantically shot up straight in bed.

"Where am I?" I cried, looking around me. My voice was dry and husky. I hadn't had water for two days.

"You're safe" I heard a woman with a southern accent.

"Who are you people?" I yelled.

"Kara, it's okay. We're with them" Carol said and approached me cautiously as if I would strike her.

"Are you all right?' The old man asked me "I'm Hershel. Your group of survivors is staying with my family. We have a farm and that's where you are"

The southern woman handed me a glass of water and I quickly drank it. Half of it went into my tank top but I didn't care. Water had never tasted better.

"Here you go" She said and gave me another.

"You shouldn't drink so quickly" Hershel said and glared at the woman.

"I'm really thirsty" I said between sips.

"You should rest for another hour, then you can change your clothes and come join us in time for dinner" Hershel said.

"Where's Daryl?" I found myself asking.

"Uh, he's in his tent" Carol replied.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked them. She slowly nodded.

"Then why hasn't he…?" I trailed off. Man, he really hated me.

"We'll give you two some room" Hershel said and they went out leaving Carol.

"Sweetheart, don't take it personally" She said.

"How else am I supposed to take it?" I said, almost monotonously.

"He'll get over it" She said.

"Yeah, sure" I swallowed and laid back down.

"I'll see you in an hour" I said to her turning my back to her.

"If you need anything, just call" She said and kissed my cheek.

So much wishing and hoping for nothing.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	18. Tears

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I do update fast, don't I? **_

_**To:**_

_**MagiaMyst: It was supposed to be sad :(**_

_**Mrskaz453: I depend on your reviews for everything! Thank you and I totally agree with everything you said. I'm glad you liked but it would be awesome if you could tell me what you thought about the last 2 chapters separately! Thanks again.**_

_**Also, Carol might be a little evil in this so for people who love her, I'm sorry.**_

**KARA**

I stepped out of my room for dinner. I had changed into the clothes the woman had provided. It was ironic really. A short plaid crop tie top. It ended just before my stomach and it had the typical western tie-off look. With it were jeans. I don't really know how they expected me to sleep in this. I felt awkward since it revealed my stomach but I didn't say anything.

"Hello darling" Dale said to me and I took a seat between him and Carl.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I got shot" he said.

"What?" I cried and looked at him.

"Yeah that's how we found the farm. Sorry they had to leave you behind" Carl said apologetically.

"Its fine, little guy" I said and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Kara" he said. Everybody started laughing.

"What?" I cried again and giggled at him. He blushed and added "I didn't mean it in that way…"

Everybody was chuckling.

I glanced up and noticed Daryl on the far side. He kept eating but he didn't look up at me. Once during the whole conversation we made brief eye contact but he quickly pulled away. What was with him? I tried smiling at him but he didn't return it.

I pushed my plate forward and spoke up "I'm not feeling well. I'll be in my room" I glanced at him to see if he would react but he still didn't. And here I thought _he_ was the one carrying me bridal style when he couldn't even look at me.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You look pale" Dale said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"I'm just not hungry" I said and left.

**DARYL**

I hadn't slept, I couldn't. Whenever I got ready to sleep, my mind drifted back to her again. I needed to see her again, touch her, but if I did I'd be showing my weakness. I had ignored her at the dinner table and I regret it. She had even smiled at me but I hadn't returned it.

I _had_ to see her so I got up and out of my tent. I started heading towards the house.

Hershel was sitting on the table reading the bible.

"Nice choice of book ya got there" I grunted and he smiled at me.

"You here to see Kara?" He asked me. How did he know?

I nodded and he showed me the room where she was at. Before I opened the door, I stopped. Did I want to do this? Did I really want to be more close to this woman?

I heard something from her room. I paused and listened. I could hear someone sobbing. It wasn't Carol.

**KARA**

Someone opened the door and Carol walked in, bringing me dinner.

"Hey, you look cute" She said. I smiled at her then she came down to sit next to me.

"Thanks" I told her as she handed me the plate.

"Wow, spaghetti. That's awesome" I said digging in. It was delicious. It was obvious I had lied earlier that I wasn't hungry. I was starving.

"So Kara, I wanted to talk to you about Daryl" She spoke up out of the blue. I swallowed and said "Uh, sure"

"You should know, the other day when you had gone missing, and I don't mean disrespect or anything, but he said he didn't care about what happened to you. I hardly think he's the best company" She said. Oh. I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue.

"And also he kissed me" She said. I almost spit out the food in my mouth and turned to look at her.

"He what?" I sputtered.

"The night you went missing, I was upset and he came to me to console me and then it just ended up happening" She said.

Daryl and Carol? That didn't make any sense.

"_He_ kissed you?" I asked again, in disbelief.

"Yes. He said he'd been wanting to for a long time" She said.

"But that doesn't make any sense" I almost squeaked.

"Why not Kara?"

"If he liked you why would he have kissed me the night our camp was invaded?" I asked.

"He told me about that too, that you threw yourself at him and he rejected you. So you ran off, that's right?"

I can't believe this. He's lying to her! I didn't throw myself at him.

"No, I didn't. I ran off because I was bitten" I told her.

"Baby, I know you have a crush on him but he seems hardly interested in you. You should let go of him. He doesn't care about you Kara" She said.

I almost felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah" I mumbled "he doesn't"

Didn't she realize what I felt for him was more than a schoolgirl crush?

"Good night Kara. I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you but you should know the truth" She said, kissed my forehead and then she left.

I had never felt this dumb before. And broken. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and soon I was tearing up. I quickly turned and muffled my sobs with my pillow. I didn't want anyone to hear me because right now all I wanted was to be with the one person who hated me.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	19. Friends and Stuff

_**A/N: Wow. The last chapter got so many reviews I just had to update. Even though my exam is on Monday. Damn you fanfiction.**_

_**But here's the next chapter! To:**_

_**AlexaTwilight: Haha, thanks.**_

_**Mrskaz453: THANKS SO MUCH. I love getting your reviews!**_

_**Pharmtechgrl71: I know right?**_

_**DarylDixonsLover: Yes, I know! Even though I don't hate her**_

_**MagiaMyst: Yep, he sure will!**_

* * *

**DARYL**

Why was Kara crying? I hope she was okay. I would go in right now and comfort her. I pushed open the door a little, ready to go in when I heard someone behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and saw Carol standing there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I was checking on her" I told her.

"Can't you see she needs her sleep?" She started "She's tired and dehydrated. She needs her rest Daryl"

What was up with her? I just wanted to see Kara.

"Carol I'll only take a minute. I just want to make sure she's okay" I said.

"No Daryl, do you want her to get better or not? If you do then come tomorrow in the morning. Let her rest" She said.

"Whatever" I said and elbowed past her.

"Daryl" She said and kept a hand on my arm.

"What Carol?" I grunted.

"I know you care about her but she needs her space. She doesn't need you right now" She said.

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

**KARA**

I could hear noises from outside my room but I didn't care. I cried myself to sleep again and then I made a little pact. I would never every cry again. It was so stupid and dumb. Crying for someone who didn't give a damn about you. I wiped my tears and went to sleep.

Carl woke me up the next morning.

"Kara? They're calling you for breakfast" He whispered, peering at me. I told him I'd be there. I washed my face so nobody could tell I had been crying and walked out for breakfast.

"Hey!" Glenn cried happily. I noticed that Rick, Andrea, Shane, T-dog and Daryl weren't there. I really didn't care about the others but I asked Dale "Hey, where's Andrea?"

"They're out there, planning. Covering new search grids today. How's your arm?" He asked.

I looked down at it and replied "It's getting better"

Hershel had dressed it while I was asleep. I was glad he did it when I was unconscious because I couldn't bear to see the torn flesh.

"Well, I'm glad you're back" He said and smiled at me. After having plenty of bacon I headed out to the others. I tried to take my mind off Daryl the whole time I was eating because that road had long passed. I needed to find a new friend. The other survivors kind of pissed me off because they kept bringing up Daryl in everything and that made me upset. So I decided to acquaint myself with the farm people. I walked over to Jimmy, a guy who was staying with them.

"Hey" He said to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kara" I said to him.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Uh, not really. I was just wondering if you needed a hand. With whatever it is you're doing" I made up.

"I'm getting wood and stuff ya know" He replied and then looked at something behind me "She your sister?"

I turned and saw Carol hugging Daryl. I felt a lump in my throat and answered "Yeah, she's my sister"

"And is that her boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head. I wanted to punch Carol right now. I noticed Daryl looking over at us while holding Carol in her arms which made me even angrier. What the hell was his problem? He wanted to show off or something? Trying to make me jealous?

So I turned to Jimmy and stepped closer to him. I glanced back at Daryl and saw he had a frown on his face. I smirked to myself and said to Jimmy "Let me help you?"

He nodded and I smiled at him. I don't know why I did all this; maybe I just wanted Daryl to see I didn't need him.

"Cute outfit you got there" I heard.

"What?" I asked and snapped out of my thoughts.

Jimmy was talking to me "I said, cute outfit you got there. Maggie used to wear it but it never suited her"

I giggled and said "Thanks, Jimmy" I heard someone walk up to me and by the tread of the footsteps I could tell it was Daryl so I added "You're pretty cute yourself" It wasn't a lie, he was cute. Kind of how you found a random person passing you on the street cute.

Jimmy laughed and said "Beth is my girlfriend"

"I know, I was just observing" I twirled a strand of my hair.

"Someone's here to see you" He said. I turned and saw Shane and Daryl together.

"You okay?" Shane asked me and I nodded. I glanced at Daryl who suddenly seemed to find the ground more interesting.

"Well, Daryl here is going on a run to find Sophia" He said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I said, almost too harshly.

"She's your niece, isn't she?" Shane said.

"Right" I said. I was so stupid.

"I assure you, if she's out there. Daryl will find her. Don't worry" Shane told me. I nodded and smiled at him. Then they walked away.

* * *

**DARYL**

I could tell she was angry at me, but why? Just because I didn't visit her when she was injured? I never did anything bad to her so it was pretty confusing for me, the way she was acting right now.

I glanced back at her and she also seemed to be looking at me. I was heading out soon but I wanted to talk to her before that. I didn't even have the guts to attend breakfast with her so how would I do it? Since when did I become this coward? If Merle was here, he would be laughing at me so much. I was getting all worked up about a girl. A _girl._

So I walked straight up to her and I just looked at her. Nowhere else. I didn't give her the impression that I was weak or scared of her.

She looked at me like she was confused and then angry but that didn't stop me. I walked straight up to her and stopped just when I was inches from her face. She stepped back a little. I didn't mean to scare her.

"I'm glad you're back" I told her with as much emotion I could conjure up in my voice. Her eyes were wide as if she hadn't expected me to say that.

"Um, thanks" She mumbled out as if she was having trouble speaking. I softened my expression. I didn't know what else to say. I hoped she would talk but it seemed she was a bit too much wary of me. Like how she had pretended to be into Jimmy just because I was hugging her sister. Didn't she realize I didn't want to hug her sister but she was the one who hugged me?

I realized I wouldn't be getting answers to these questions just by staring at her so I said "Why are you angry at me?"

She almost spit out with surprise "_I'm_ angry at _you_? You're the one who has been avoiding me"

"I have a legitimate reason for that" I said.

"Oh really?" She said and put a hand on her hip and tilted her head at me "I would love to hear what it is"

"What is up with you?" I said, getting up close in her face.

"You know damn well" She said and glared at me. If this was a cartoon, I could've sworn this would be the part where smoke comes out of her ears and her nostrils start flaring.

"I'm sorry. I avoided you and that's my fault and you should know when you were gone I was worried like hell about you" I told her.

"Didn't seem like you were worried when you were slobbering over my sister!" She yelled. What? I stepped back and said "What do you mean?"

"Yeah she told me what you said. So don't even lie to me and say that were worrying about me cause that's sure as hell not what Carol told me!" She was still yelling and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What are you talking about?" I said and gripped her shoulders.

"Ow, you're hurting me" She said and I looked at her bandage which I had tightly and carelessly clutched.

"Sorry" I said and stepped away from her "But you need to explain to me where you're getting this"

"Go away Daryl. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave" She said and turned around with her back facing me. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kara, please" I said, almost pleading. She didn't respond so I walked away. I felt like my insides had just been ripped apart and personally, I think that would have hurt less.

* * *

**KARA**

I saw Carol running up to me and asking me if I was fine. I shoved her away and went into the house. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in. I didn't want anyone to be around me right now. How could he say that I was angry at him when he ignored and avoided me this whole time I wanted him? This whole time I needed him?

I heard banging on the door.

"Come out darling" Hershel was saying. I heard Carol sobbing. Didn't she have anything better to do than cry all day?

"Oh my god, what if she tries to kill herself?" Carol asked. I unlocked the door and stared at her.

"I'm not stupid Carol" I said and walked past her.

I walked up to the RV and sat down with Andrea on the top. She was the only one who hadn't bugged me about Daryl yet. I could feel her glance at me every now and then so I said "Something you go to say to me?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were fine" She said slowly.

"Oh ya, why wouldn't I be fine? Cause Daryl just lectured me?"

"No because you were bit and lost in the woods" She said. I felt my cheeks turn red and I realized I had been over thinking my conversation with Daryl.

"But yes, that too" She said. I looked at her and she was smiling. I felt myself smile too. We sat like in silence for a long time before I broke the ice.

"Don't you think he should have been back by now?" I said.

"You worry about him?" She said and she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, I'm worried about Sophia" I said.

"Yeah right. Believe what you want. There's tension between you two" She said.

I laughed and said "Far from it, believe me. He's with my sister"

"No he's not" She said.

"Yeah well they kissed" I retorted.

"Doesn't seem he feels the same about her as she does about him" She said "In my opinion, Carol follows him around like a lost puppy"

"Then why would he have confessed to her about random stuff?" I said.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked and moved her chair closer to mine.

"Well, stuff that he didn't have no business telling Carol" I said.

"And how do you know this?" She asked.

"Carol told me" I replied.

"And how do you know Carol isn't lying?" She said and I could see she was getting somewhere with this.

"She doesn't have any reason to. She's my sister" I said.

"Tell me what she said to you, her exact words" She said leaning in close to me.

"Does it matter? I scoffed.

"Do you care about him?" She said quietly "Like genuinely care about him?"

I slightly nodded. Of course I did. He was the best friend I'd ever had and I felt stuff about him I didn't know I could feel.

"Then it matters. Tell me what she said"

"Okay and now I quote 'I know you have a crush on him but he seems hardly interested in you. You should let go of him. He doesn't care about you' unquote" I said.

Andrea chuckled and I stared at her "What's so funny?"

"She'd be an idiot to think he's not interested in you. He stares at you all the time and when I told him you were back he ran like hell to where you were without even letting me finish" She said.

"You're saying Carol lied?" I asked. I couldn't believe this.

"I don't know but he sure as hell doesn't hate you" She said and I felt a small smile creep up on my lips. Now I felt awful that I had yelled at him.

"Oh my god" I heard Andrea "Walker!" She yelled.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Tree line, look" She said pointing there.

"Don't shoot!" I cried.

"Why the hell not?" She asked.

"Hershel" I said and jumped off the RV. I saw Rick and Shane running towards the walker. I followed them, running across the field as fast as I could.

We approached the walker and Rick was about to shoot at him but he stopped.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked. I could feel my heartbeat racing.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Suddenly he spoke up "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head" I felt a surge of relief through me.

"You going to pull the trigger or what?" He asked sarcastically. I went up to him and then suddenly a shot rang through the air. The next thing I knew Daryl had collapsed on the ground and I found myself yelling "NO!"

I rushed over to him and said "Daryl? Please wake up" I saw the bullet had just grazed at him. I felt tears of happiness as Rick and Shane helped him up.

"I was kidding" Daryl said and I laughed.

I was so glad he was alive.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	20. The Anger

_**A/N: Annnd I'm addicted. Puff.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Wish me luck for my science exam tomorrow. Ugh.**_

_**But anyway, getting on.**_

_**To:**_

_**MagiaMyst: Aw, that means a lot. Thanks**_

_**Mrskaz453: I totally agree! Keeping your comments in thought while writing**_

_**WalkingPotterGirl14: Haha, of course you do. I've made her evil. *snicker***_

**KARA**

"Found it washed up on the creek bed right. She must have dropped it crossing somewhere" He said, referring to Sophia's doll which he had discovered. I was facing the window as Hershel stitched Daryl because I didn't want to see that. As I stared out at the farm, I thought how lucky he had been to come back alive. If he hadn't, I would have never forgiven myself even though it wasn't my fault. I needed to apologize to him. Another reason that I didn't want to look at the bed was because Daryl was shirtless and I didn't need any more distractions. I tuned out and I could only hear distinct sounds. My niece, Sophia was still out there. Was she still even alive? I know I shouldn't think like that but I knew that there was a 1 in a million chance she was alive. She was lost. The only thing that snapped me out of this trance was when I heard Rick say "Cuts the grid almost in half"

"Are you serious?" I said and turned around to look at them. I averted my gaze from Daryl and kept it focused on Rick.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Daryl almost died and you're going to send more people out there? Sophia is dead! She's gone!" I said, my voice rising.

"Kara, you can't just write her off. We _need _to know" he said and approached me "_I_ need to know. She was my responsibility"

"No, she wasn't your daughter Rick. It was Carol's responsibility and she didn't take care of her so that's her fault. We're not suffering more because of her! I'm her aunt and I'm telling you to call of the search" I said sternly. Rick didn't say anything, he just stared at me. Hershel was the one who broke the silence and said "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"You mean the one that almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country" Daryl said with a scowl on his face. Then they all left to get dinner. I needed to apologize to Daryl but when I didn't move from the room and Rick gave me a questioning glance I found myself walking out with the rest of them.

Dinner was especially awkward and the only sound that could be heard was forks clinking and Glenna and Maggie's paper notes rustling. I saw Carol get up with a plate and even before she said it I knew she was going to Daryl. I felt a sudden urge to slap her but I restrained myself when I remembered what Daryl had said to her. Or what Carol _told_ me he said to her.

She quietly made her way to Daryl's room and I felt the glum feeling take over me again. I couldn't concentrate on my food but then suddenly I heard a plate smash. Everybody glanced at the room where it had come from. Before even thinking, I excused myself and ran in.

**DARYL**

I was completely comfortable when I heard the door open. I quickly pulled my blankets up but then I realized it was just Carol. She set the plate down and leaned down to kiss me on the head.

"You need to know something" She said "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy did in his whole life"

I grunted a thanks and next thing I knew she sat down on the bed. I was hoping she would just leave already. She wasn't the sister I wanted to be here. Kara, on the other hand.

"I need to sleep Carol" I said to her. She didn't budge and said "You're every bit as good as Rick and Shane"

"What did you say to Kara?" I suddenly asked. She froze and nudged it off "Um, nothing"

"She was yelling at me before because of something you said. Tell me" I said and tried to sit up.

"She must've been lying" She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She shrugged and said "You shouldn't think about that right now"

"No, Carol" I said and kept a hand on her thigh. She tensed at my touch and I said "I need you to tell me what you said to her right now"

Her eyes were wide and I could see the fear in them.

"You're not thinking straight" She said timidly.

"SHUT UP CAROL. TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TO HER!" I cried.

"I TOLD HER THAT YOU HATED HER!" she yelled.

"What?" I cried "Why did you say that?"

"Because she doesn't care about you anyway. She kissed Rick! She doesn't like you at all Daryl"

"No, Carol. You're wrong. You're lying to me" I said and shifted closer to her so she had to look in my eyes.

"I just, Kara is crazy. She's like a little schoolgirl jumping from one guy to another. She doesn't deserve you!" She screamed.

"You don't decide who she deserves or not! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"You don't care about her Daryl. You just think that you do. YOU CARE ABOUT ME. YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR ME, FOR MY DAUGHTER!"

What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"I don't believe you" I said and pushed her a little back "You're delusional. You just can't go without the attention. Your little girl is dead because you were too busy in yourself! She's dead because of you! YOU THINK THAT THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER AND NOT YOU!"

I picked the plate from her hands and threw it at the wall in frustration "GET OUT OF HERE!"

**KARA**

I could hear yells from inside and turned and saw everybody at the dinner table staring. Just as I was about to go in, the door opened and I found myself staring at Carol. She had tears in her eyes and she looked shocked.

"Carol, what-?" I started to ask but she interrupted me and said "Piss off"

She walked past me deliberately pressing on my shoulder where I had gotten hurt.

"Carol" I said. I should have gone after her but I didn't. Instead I went inside and saw Daryl's face all red and the broken glass plate on the floor.

"Daryl, what happened?" I whimpered as I saw the cold look in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

He just sighed and sat back in his bed "Come over here, Kara"

"Daryl? Are you okay? You don't look so good" I said and didn't budge.

"I'm fine Kara" He said "Come here"

"You ripped your stitches" I said "I'm calling Hershel" I was completely ignoring him but this all was just too much to process right now.

"No, don't" he said, his voice strained. He reached out and touched my arm to stop me from going. I saw everybody gathered around Carol in the hallway.

"Fine" I said and sat down next to him on the bed. It was extremely uncomfortable though it felt right.

"Shut the door" he instructed me and I closed the door and locked it even. I turned to face him and said "What is it?"

"I'm sorry" He said "I didn't mean to hurt your sister but she was getting on my nerves"

"I don't mind. She's been getting on mine for the past few days" I said and shrugged to show him I didn't care.

"Kara, I need to tell you something" he said and leaned closer to me. I tried to focus on his eyes but my gaze kept wandering to his mouth and how close it was.

"Whatever Carol said to you, it's not true" He said "Not one bit" Now this was a surprise. I leaned back in complete shock almost and said "What?"

"She lied to you about how I told her I didn't care what happened to you. What else did she say?" He said.

"Um" I said still recovering from the fact that my own sister did this even though Andrea had hinted it "She said you kissed her?" He shook his head to tell me that didn't happen.

"Oh. And she also said that you thought I threw myself at you the night I got bit and that you hated it" I said softly.

He chuckled and I glanced up at him. How could he change his emotions so quickly?

"She said that? You know that's not true Kara. _I'm_ the one who kissed you and I hardly think you threw yourself at me, instead _you_ ran away. Thinking about it, it was the other way around"

"Yeah" I said slowly. I looked down at him and saw his chest was covered in scars. Oh. He pulled the blanket over it but I had already seen them.

"Kara…" He started to say but I cut him off "I'm getting Hershel. Your stitches are bleeding"

Then I got up from his side and left.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_

_**Now I'll only be able to write on 20**__**th**__** March. So sorry guys! I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**_


	21. Author's Short Note :) Sorryy

**_A/N: So sorry guys! This isn't a chapter. _**

**_Boo. _**

**_But this was just while I'm away studying for the next 2 weeks, I'm slowly updating and I need some ideas and suggestions._**

**_I need you to write the perfect kiss situation between Kara and Daryl because that's definitely going to happen! I have no idea how to get them together and I would need a little help._**

**_I'm really sorry for not updating but please review the perfect kiss and romantic gesture below!_**

**_If I get some good ideas, I'll definitely post one within this week!_**

**_Thanks._**

**_Love._**


	22. Kara Bennet

_**A/N: Also check out my Carl/OC. To:**_

_**DarlDixonsLover: Thanks!**_

_**Mrskaz453: I can't say I completely agree with you because I don't really hate Carol in the show. But this story my gawd, I just want to strangle her! Also thanks for that lovely review and your idea of a perfect kiss! I'm super glad you like my writing style.**_

_**MagiaMyst: The cuddling will definitely come and thanks for your kiss scene!**_

_**Kaylaodinson: Thank you so much!**_

This is a character sketch so you can get fully acquainted with Kara in order to understand her more.

**Name: **Kara Bennet

**Nationality: **American

**Skin color: **White

**Weight: **50 KG

**Age: **23

**Birthday: **December 10th

**Height: **163 CM (Daryl is 178 CM)

**Face Shape: **Narrow

**Special Features: **High cheekbones

**Lips: **Thin

**Hair color: **Black

**Hair length: **Below Chest

**Hair type: **Wavy

**Eye Color: **Light Blue

**Hair style: **Usually open

**Favorite Animal: **Squirrel (How Ironic)

**Favorite Color: **Dark Blue

**Favorite Food: **Sushi

**IQ: **131

**Phobias: **Eaten Alive

**Favorite Memory: **Being in a sorority, Meeting Daryl Dixon

**Crushes: **Daryl Dixon, Rick

**Most Annoying Thing: **Carol

This is just filler while I get the next chapter ready.


	23. Sick

_**A/N: Finally, I updated! My exams are almost over and then I'll be able to update much faster!**_

_**To:**_

_**Cemmia: Thanks a lot**_

_**Kaylaodinson: Thanks for your input! I'll definitely include your scene!**_

_**DarylDixon'sLover: Thanks**_

_**Okey. Getting on with it now.**_

_**Also, since this chapter won't have the awesome scene (Sorry) would you want their kiss to be rushed or slow?**_

**DARYL**

Just as soon as she left and got up from my side, I longed for her presence. I'd told Carol that I loved Kara. That couldn't be true, could it? I'd never ever cared about anybody like that before except Merle and look where that got me.

People just made you weak and vulnerable but with Kara, it was different. It's like she made me stronger. Hershel came inside the room and sat down next to me. He was probably well aware of what had happened between me and Carol but he didn't bring it up. He quietly cleaned the blood from my hands from where I had broken the glass plate and I felt a bit ashamed I had done that. After he left, Rick came in. Unlike Hershel, he didn't hesitate to ask me.

"What were you arguing about?" He said.

"She's just getting on my nerves man. She lied to her own sister and…" I trailed off.

"And you care about her. About Kara. That's why you were upset" He said. I nodded.

"Well, I understand you but I don't think you should break more plates in here. This is not our house. It's Hershel's. Carol could have gotten seriously hurt. You too"

"I don't care about Carol" I scoffed. Then he just left.

**KARA**

I walked back to my tent but then I remembered Carol would be there and I stopped in my tracks.

"Kara!" I heard. I turned and saw Andrea running over to me "Where you going?"

"Um, I was just about to sleep" I mumbled.

"Where?" She asked.

"In the RV or with Daryl" I said and she raised her eyebrows.

"In his room, I mean. Not with him" I corrected myself, slightly turning red.

"Ooh" She said and smiled, more of a smirk though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Nothing Kara. I think the RV's full so you can go with Daryl" She said. I nodded and added "Can you get me my things from the tent?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Carol's in there" I said. She had lied to me. I couldn't face her right now. She had made me cry over nothing.

"You've got to talk to her, Kara" Andrea said and walked away before I could say something. I sighed and I knew she was right. I had to talk to her, find out why she did what she did.

I gathered my courage and walked in the tent. Carol was crying softly in the corner and I felt guilt. She was my sister after all. But then I remembered what she had said to me _"He seems hardly interested in you. You should let go of him. He doesn't care about you Kara"_

She glanced up at me and shot me daggers with her eyes.

"Carol, I need to talk" I said.

"About what?" She cried and stood up to face me. I hated that she was taller than me especially in moments like these when she could make me feel like a mouse.

"You lied to me Carol" I said.

"Says who?" She scoffed "That redneck hick?"

"What?" I sputtered. She had not just called him that "He is not-"

"Oh please" She interrupted and rolled her eyes "Save me the drama"

"Save you the drama? Yeah, you're the one who approached me and made up stuff about him cause you were too in love with _that redneck hick. _Am I right?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Don't even go there Kara. What more do you want from me?" She said.

"What do _I _want from you? Well lemme start with how about you stop lying to me, to your own blood, over a guy? How about you actually start caring about me a while? How about you put aside all your drama and think about others? _How about_ you start keeping track of your dead daughter Sophia rather than mull over Daryl. Because that's what she is Carol. DEAD. She's DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" My voice was loud. Extremely loud. I bet everybody outside our tent could hear us.

Carol let out a fake 'gasp' of sorts and said "How could you even say that? That I'm the one who's obsessed with him?"

"Oh really? Enlighten me how you aren't" I said and smirked at her.

"You're not my sister. Get the hell away from me" She said.

"No. You don't get to walk away from this Carol. All I wanted was a rational explanation as to why you did what you said, maybe if it had been clever enough, I would've even believe you! But all you can do is bring everything irreverent into this" I said

She put her hand on my shoulder, where the flesh was torn apart, smiled and pressed hardly on it. I screamed as pain shot up in my arm and I clutched it with my good arm.

"Carol! What the hell are you doing?" I cried and I could feel hot tears run down my face, because of the pain.

"Screw off" She said and shoved me as she walked out. I looked down at my arm and the bandage was bleeding. It was bleeding too much and before I could follow her, I felt myself collapse.

**DARYL**

"Make way!" I heard yelling and I got up. Rick was carrying an unconscious Kara in his arms and I jumped up from my bed. He laid her down and she slightly opened her eyes.

"Daryl…" She whispered.

"I'm here" I said and held her hand "What happened?"

"We found her passed out in her tent. She's lost a lot of blood. We're not sure how" Hershel explained and undid her bandage. I saw Kara's wound and it made me feel sick. Hershel put some liquid on it and she cried out in pain.

"This is my fault; I should have treated it before. We don't have the antibiotics now" Hershel said while panicking. Kara cried out again and I could see her tear-stained face. I squeezed her hand tighter and smiled at her. She would be okay. She had to be.

"What do we do?" I asked Hershel.

"We'll have to go on a run soon" Rick said.

"I'll go" I said and left her hand.

"No…" She whimpered "Don't leave"

I glanced back at her. She was definitely in a lot of pain and if she wanted me to be here, I would be here for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Carl asked walking in and looking at her.

"She's still pretty worn up from when she was alone in the woods. She didn't get enough rest"

I grimaced at that. It had been my fault.

"Well, I guess she needs to sleep then" I grunted. Hershel nodded and he and Rick left. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Daryl…you're not going, right?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm so cold" She said.

"I think you're really sick Kara. You need to get some rest" I touched her forehead and added "You're burning up"

"I don't feel very hot" She said and sniffed. I suddenly felt the urge to hug her and so I did. I leaned forward and took her in my arms.

"Will this help?" I said softly. She put her head against my chest and clutched my vest tightly. She had scrunched her eyes up and she nodded meekly.

"Stay here, please" She whispered and put an arm around my neck.

"I ain't going nowhere" I said and kissed her forehead.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	24. Note

**A/N: This is another author's note because after 44 awesome reviews I got my first negative review. I do appreciate constructive criticism but I don't like hate. **

**To Random Guest who said:**

"_**After reading couple chapters, I was already hitting my head against my keyboard over how bad this is. Daryl and Carol seem way too much out of their characters. This is poorly written. One of the crybaby OC's again who need Daryl's protection...blah blah blah. There are millions of Daryl/OC fanfictions like this dramatic romance crap. I just can't see anything original coming from this story. Just giving you critic, as it seems your other blind reviewers are only blessing this."**_

**I'm really sorry they seem out of character and I'd definitely try to improve it. The reason that there is millions of this type is cause people like reading it, I know you would prefer something more original but this is my story and how I believe it should be. If you don't like it, I believe you should suggest on how to make it better than criticize it.**

**So, I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not if it makes you 'hit your keyboard' so yeah. I really wanted to but it depends on the reviews.**

**Also to Skies192: Thank you.**

**HermoineandMarcus: Should I continue?**

**Thoughts.**


	25. The Barn

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who told me to continue! I love you guys!**_

_**Tie228: Thanks and I will**_

_**Skies192: Sorry it took so long but here it is!**_

_**Mrskaz453: Thanks so much, you made me feel so much better!**_

_**Arakmellon: Thanks for the wishes and yeah I agree with you obviously.**_

_**RenataVasconcelos: Yay! I will.**_

_**MagiaMyst: Thank you so much! I love you too!**_

_**Cemmia: I'm so glad you did.**_

_**RachelNicole523: Thanks and I try to make them like they originally were but it's hard to fit with the plot of my story.**_

_**TWDFan14: Thanks a lot.**_

_**Anna: Thanks and that was to show how Kara isn't flawless and a complete Mary Sue. I appreciate your comments.**_

_**Getting on with it!**_

**KARA**

"Uh, do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked Maggie, Hershel's daughter. She glanced at me then back at Glenn.

"Maggie?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever" She said and continued to stare at Glenn. I gave her a nod and went inside the house. This was pretty great, being in an actual house with beds and showers and kitchens. I went towards the shower and pressed a couple of buttons. Sure enough, they had flowing water. I put my hand under it and it was hot. I grinned and stepped inside. I could feel my skin feel lighter as I washed off all the dirt. I glanced down at my arm where the walker had bit me. It was healing but not as quickly as I would have hoped. It sure had gotten worse because of what Carol did last night. God, Carol. I needed to talk to her, she was my sister. We couldn't stay angry at each other forever, could we? But I knew what it would come to, either I choose her or I choose Daryl. I didn't want it to come down to that but it had been final from the beginning. Carol or Daryl. I couldn't have both. I knew Carol for my whole life and I knew Daryl for only five months. Carol wasn't always like this, she was a great person and she was amazing. So was Daryl.

I groaned as I realized my time in the shower was over and I stepped out to wear my clothes. I slipped on my plaid crop top and tied it off just above my stomach. I put on my jeans and boots.

I walked out to the others but they weren't gathered at the camp site. I looked around and saw them in front of the barn. They all seemed to be arguing about something. I ran to them just as Shane and Daryl broke up into a fight.

"What's going on?" I asked Carol. She didn't reply and I asked Glenn.

"Walkers in the barn" He said.

"What?" I cried in disbelief. I went up to the door to see for myself and Daryl said "Stay back Kara"

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it" Rick said.

"Hershel sees those things as people" Dale said, stepping forward.

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"I talked to him yesterday" He told us. Then everybody started yelling and that attracted the walkers. They started pounding on the barn door.

"Let's go" I said and took Carol's hand in mine. She looked at me, surprised that I wasn't ignoring her and we walked back to the camp.

"Carol…" I started.

"No, Kara" She interrupted "I'm sorry about your arm and for what I said yesterday. I love you and I don't know what was wrong with me. It's just, the stress of Sophia and everything and now the walkers…I'm sorry"

She was apologizing to me?

Her voice broke and she started sobbing.

"Carol, its okay. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's just, what you did-"

"I know, I hurt you and I was acting all crazy and could you possibly forgive me?" She asked me.

"Look Carol. You're my sister and I love you. I always will, I just don't know if I can that easily. That whole thing with Daryl, I want to get past it. I really do, but I care about him. A lot. More than any other guy in my life and I…I don't know if I can forgive you so quick. I need to think about it. I know what you want is for me to get away from Daryl and for us to be sisters again but I don't think I can push him away now" I said and held her hands in mine.

"Okay?" I said and gave her hands a tight squeeze. She sniffed and nodded "Just please think about it. I don't care if you are with Daryl or not. Al I want is you and my little girl back"

I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Speaking of Daryl, where's he going?" She asked me and we glanced at Daryl going into the horse stables.

"I'll go talk to him" I said but Carol stopped me.

"I'll go Kara. I need to apologize anyway. I've been rude to him" She said and I nodded approval. I didn't care if she spent the whole day with him because I knew he didn't feel the same way towards her.

"Sure" I said and she walked off.

**DARYL**

"You can't" I heard and turned around. I saw Carol heading towards me. God, what was with her?

"I'm fine" I grunted and grabbed my stuff.

"Look, Daryl. I'm sorry. I came here to apologize" She said "Also you can't go; Hershel said you needed to heal"

"Yeah, I don't care" I replied.

"Well, I do" She said "Kara does"

"You best not bring her into this" I said and glared at her.

"Daryl…I'm sorry again. What I did, I can't make up for it ever and I apologize. Kara cares about you and so do I but you can't just go off into the woods. Rick's going out later to follow the trail"

"Yeah well. I ain't going to sit around and wait for nothing" I said, ignoring her apology. Did she really expect me to give in so easily?

"No, you're going to go out there and get yourself hurt even worse" She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest "We don't know if we're going to find her Daryl, we don't"

I turned to look at her. Was she crazy? Had she really given up on her daughter?

"What?" I said and approached her.

"I can't lose you too and Kara…she'll blame me if you risk your life for my little girl and I know Kara cares about you"

"Kara wouldn't interfere with what I wanted to do!" I said and threw away my stuff on the ground. I winced as pain shot up in my side.

"Are you all right?" She asked me and held my arm.

"Just leave me be!" I yelled at her "Kara might be okay with you lying to her but I'm not!" I cursed at her and walked out and away from her. Kara was standing outside with a worried look on her face and she ran towards me.

"Daryl, you fine?" She asked and put a hand on my back.

"I'm fine" I snorted "The thing is how you are?"

"How am I?" She repeated.

"How can you be fine with Carol?" I said "She lied to ya"

"Daryl, she's my sister. I'm definitely not fine with her and her lying but I don't hate her" She reasoned.

"You're crazy Kara. She hurt you, not just physically and now you're back being Betty and Veronica with her?"

"Daryl. She wasn't the one who hurt me, you did. She used you to cause harm to me and that's exactly what pulled me and Carol apart. You. I'm not saying that I don't-"

"Is that what you think?" I yelled.

"No, Daryl. Listen to me" She said and stepped in front of me "I'm not saying it's bad or it's your fault. I'm just saying maybe if we two stay away from each other a while, I'll make amends with my sister and then we can go back to being…whatever we are"

"Yeah, whatever" I scoffed.

"Daryl…" She started "Please, give her a chance. Talk to her. For me?"

"I don't get how you can be fine with her. She hurt you Kara! How can you just forget that?" I cried.

"I haven't forgotten it Daryl but I have to move on from it because she's my sister and I know she didn't mean it" She said.

"Yeah" I scoffed and walked away from her.

**KARA**

Why could he not just understand? I hated Carol, more than anything. But in the kind of world we live in today, you can't keep grudges. Who knows when one of us would die and I hated regretting. I knew that I would regret my decision to hate Carol as soon as one of our lives were in danger but since it wasn't, I could stop hating her before it ever came to that.

I then saw Carol approaching him and Daryl talking to Carol and I smiled. He was going to give her a chance. He had to. They both then walked off somewhere. I didn't feel jealous because I knew that Daryl would never like her in that sort of sense.

"Hey, where's Rick?" Andrea asked me.

"What?" I said.

"Rick. We were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago. Do you know what's going on?" She said.

"You shot Daryl" I said.

"Sorry?"

"You shot Daryl" I repeated "And no, I don't know where Rick is"

"Rick told us he was going out" Carol said as he approached us with Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Maggie.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously?" Daryl cried in annoyance "We got us a damn trail"

"I'll go with you Daryl" I said. I turned and saw Shane heading towards us with guns.

"Ah, here we go" Daryl said in relief "What's all this?"

Shane had about twenty guns with him "You with me, man?" He asked. Daryl nodded and took an assault rifle.

"Time to grow up" Shane said.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I asked. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe" He said and started handing out guns "But now we know it ain't"

"Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, my dad will make you leave tonight" She said.

"Shane, what is going on?" I asked. He turned to me and thrust a gun into my hands.

"We have to stay Shane" Carl said stepping towards him.

"What is this?" I heard Lori "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. Not your decision to make"

"Oh shit" T-dog cried. I turned around and saw Rick, Jimmy and Hershel leading walkers on a leash.

"What is that?" Shane cried and ran towards them. I did too.

"Kara!" Carol cried after me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, just back off" Rick said.

"Rick…" I said. This was not happening "Jimmy, what is this?"

"Why do you have a gun?" Hershel asked me, trying to control the walker.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead" Shane yelled. He shot the walker Hershel was holding.

"Stop it!" Rick cried.

"Kara, stay back" Jimmy said and pushed me back as Shane shot the walker in the head.

"I'm fine" I told him and stepped towards Rick.

"Rick, stop this" I said to him.

"Kara, I can't. This is Hershel's land. His rules" He said.

"Enough, risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Now if you all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it!" Shane screamed. He ran up to the barn and started pounding and breaking the door.

"Shane, do not do this brother!" Rick yelled. I looked around, everyone was frozen in place. I ran forward to Shane and pulled him back "What are you doing? Stop! Carl's here"

"Stay the hell away from me Kara" He said and pushed me back.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her" Daryl cried and ran up to us.

"Daryl, stop him" I said to him.

"Kara, step back" Daryl told me and led me back. The door opened and walkers started pouring out. Daryl, T-dog, Shane and Andrea stepped forward to shoot them. I looked towards Hershel and Maggie. Hershel seemed to be shocked while Maggie was crying. What had Shane gotten us into? I looked back at Carol and she had backed up from us. Good, she wouldn't get hurt that way. Glenn went ahead and joined them. It was a massacre. I could only hear gunshots for three minutes. I glanced at Daryl, who was killing them with ease. He had to, to protect us but didn't he feel bad?

Soon after, the gunshots died down and the barn was empty. I looked at all the bodies around me. What had we become? Shooting them all so mercilessly?

I heard groans. There was another walker. Daryl lifted his gun up to shoot. Someone stepped out of the barn and I almost felt my heart stop.

**DARYL**

As soon as Sophia stepped out, I turned to Kara. She was frozen in place. I couldn't believe this. After all this time, all this searching, she was here. A walker. She didn't deserve this, she was a little girl. I had so much hope that she would survive.

"Sophia? Sophia!" I heard Carol's cries as she ran towards her. Kara was still too shocked to move so I stepped in front of Carol to prevent her from going to the walker.

"Sophia" She whimpered. I held an arm in front of her so she wouldn't go to her. Sophia slowly started heading towards us, stepping over all the bodies, growling.

Nobody was moving. They were all too shocked. I wanted to go to comfort Kara but she would want me to take care of Carol.

"Oh no…" Carol cried. I turned to Kara and saw her stepping forward. She walked towards the walker and took out her gun. She stared at Sophia and then a shot rang out through the air as Sophia collapsed.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_

_**Also, I'm going to continue this story and stop anyway from ruining my thang. LOL. **_


	26. Emotionless

_**A/N: Aahhh…..I love Bethyl so much. I want Beth back :'( **_

_**Anyway, sorry for being on a mini 3 day hiatus. To:**_

_**Strange Little Ghost: Yes, I know! It feels so bad but what you've said was really nice. Thank you**_

_**DarylDixon'sLover: Hehe**_

_**Mrskaz453: I was thinking of Kara forgiving Carol because otherwise everybody would say Carol is OOC. What do you think?**_

_**Laura201112: Yay, thanks**_

_**Guest: I definitely will! Thanks for your advice :)**_

_**HermoineandMarcus: Thanks**_

**KARA**

Numb. That's how I felt right now. How I felt as I shot down my niece. The only other person I truly cared about. I knew it was going to happen. I knew she was dead. I knew she was a walker. I just hoped I was wrong. I stood there staring at Sophia's body as Carol's sobs got louder and louder. I didn't want to look at her but I couldn't bring myself to look back. To look at everybody. Rick, Lori, Carol and Daryl. So I looked around the barn at the mess we had created.

"Don't look, don't look" I heard Daryl. He was saying this to Carol. I silently thanked him for taking care of her even though he hated her. I heard Carol crying and running off. I should have gone after her, made sure she was okay. But I didn't. She was big; she could take care of herself. She didn't need me or Daryl. So I didn't go after her. I let her run off to wherever she went. Beth, the blonde girl's cries got louder now. She ran forward in front of me to the bodies.

"Shh, wait" Rick said coming after her. She knelt down to a body and started crying out for Ma. It was pathetic. She was a walker not her mother. So I turned and walked away glancing briefly at Daryl. I heard Beth screaming but I didn't stop to look why. I honestly didn't care. Sophia was dead. Really dead. All those times I'd given up looking for her, I hadn't meant it. She was actually dead. Really. I had put her down myself. It was real. I had let her down again like my daughter. I had just let my daughter die and now my niece. I had let Skye die and I had let Sophia die. I went to my tent and sat down, looking at all the stuff I had. It was useless, stupid. It didn't matter. I stared at my suitcase, my clothes and all the worthless crap.

I suddenly found myself get up and pick up my suitcase. I flung it across the tent, littering all the items inside it. I picked up my water bottle and threw it down in rage. Right next to it was Sophia's doll; the one Daryl had died for. It was so stupid and dumb. It was a doll. Sophia had been dead for a long time. This doll meant nothing. So I picked it up and with all my force tore it right down the middle. Its fluff spilled out and I threw it down and stomped on it as hard as I could. I didn't know I had been yelling while doing so. So the tent flap behind me opened and I felt a strong arm link around my waist as it pulled me outside the tent.

I whipped around to see Daryl and just as he was about to say something, I cried "Don't!" in his face and pushed him. He staggered back and said "Kara, I just wanted to tell you, we're having a service for Sophia if you want to come"

"It doesn't matter Daryl! It doesn't! None of it matters!" I yelled and nudged his elbow as I walked past him. I needed to get away.

I went to a clearing and sunk to my knees. It was funny, I wasn't crying at all. All I felt was anger and that soon calmed down as I sat looking at the flowers.

I heard a car engine so I turned and saw Rick and Glenn getting into a car. I got up and ran to them "I'm coming with you"

"What?" Rick asked me. He had a look of annoyance upon his face, Daryl probably told him about my outburst earlier.

"Where are you going? I don't care. I need to get out of here" I said and opened the door and sat in. He nodded and followed.

**DARYL**

I stared after the car as it drove away. Something was really wrong with her. I turned, gathered my stuff and hers and moved it away from the house. I needed to get away from people right now, except Kara so I brought her tent too. She wouldn't mind. I mean sure she'd yell at me but then she's understand why I moved out here. I hated everyone else. They were always arguing, fighting about useless things and like Kara said, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that I was going to survive and she was too. I turned and saw Lori head to me. She asked me to go after Kara and Rick. Was I stupid? I wasn't her chauffeur so I straight up refused.

"Why would you be so selfish?" She said and I couldn't believe her. I was being selfish? I yelled at her to go away and she did. This was exactly the reason I hated everyone.

**KARA**

I got to the bar and opened the door. Sure enough, Hershel was sitting inside. Rick and Glenn went in to talk with him while I stayed out to keep watch. I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it. I liked being alone. Other people just pissed me off. I stood there for a while and heard Hershel and Rick arguing. People were so idiotic. Thankfully, no walkers had come so I had a nice time standing out there. I heard a car engine and I immediately stepped back and into the bar.

"What is it?" Rick asked me.

"I don't know" I said. The door swung open and two men came in.

"Son of a-. They're alive" The taller one said "I'm Dave. This is Tony" He said and sat down comfortably. I stared at him from the corner of my eye as I stood at the door.

I gazed outside. More people, what were the odds? Just when I had decided I didn't like people. I turned back to look at them engaging in a conversation with Rick. They were asking about our camp. I didn't jump in or anything, I just stood silently watching.

"Sweetheart here says anything?" Tony said and I felt like punching him in the gut.

"Shut up" I muttered and continued to ignore them. It was getting dark and Dave and Tony were not good company to listen to. They kept pushing Rick about our camp. I knew why he wasn't telling them, we couldn't trust them. I completely agreed with Rick.

"You don't know anything about us" Dave said "You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?"

I glanced back at them.

"Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same" He said.

"I can't tell you" Rick said.

"This is bull" Tony said. I had a bad feeling about this. He had a rifle in his hands pointed at Rick and I could tell he was a bit unstable. "I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your girl and your damn farm!" He cried and I spun around and cocked my gun. I pointed it at him as Rick got his gun out too.

"Whoa, relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody" Dave cried and stood up between Tony and Rick. He jumped behind the bar and kept his gun on the counter. I didn't believe him. I still had my gun at him.

"The farm is too crowded as it is. You'll have to keep looking" Rick said.

"Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

"I hear Nebraska's nice" Rick said referencing to their conversation earlier. Dave started laughing "Nebraska. This guy"

His smile disappeared and he reached out for the gun but before he could, Rick shot him through the head, turned and shot Tony too. Rick looked down in remorse probably and then up at me. . I stared at Tony's dead body and felt a smile creep up my face.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


End file.
